


Ten years, has it been that long

by AmberEyedLover



Series: I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Can be read alone, Kid Fic, M/M, Sequel, Ten Years Later, although I suggest you read the first if you havent already, college Reunion, makes it easier to understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’What’’ I asked with a slight laugh as he shrugged.<br/>‘’Just looking at you’’ He told me as I felt my cheeks start to blush again. ‘’you look beautiful when you smile to yourself, what were you thinking about?’’ He asked as his thumb rubbed over the side of my hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New additions to the family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuskaS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuskaS/gifts).



> This is the second part to my fic I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours. I've finally gotten around to writing it and have a few chapters already written.
> 
> I'm going to try and update every Thursday by it may be pushing myself a little so be warned that not every week will have a update

* * *

 

‘’Hey Hamish…wait up a second’’ Pausing, I turned to see Jason jogging through the hallway towards me as I smiled.  
‘’Hey’’ I called out as he slowed to a pause beside me and our other friends, his hand coming up to grab at my shoulder before he was lifting the other in a waiting sign before he was laughing slightly as he tried to catch his breath back.  
‘’Are you coming over to mine after school’’ He asked as I shrugged slightly.  
‘’Not sure, dad said that him and papa was going to give Grams a call sometime tonight’’ I told him as he nodded and smiled towards me knowingly.  
‘’Still over in South Africa’’ He asked before I shook my head.  
‘’Hong Kong, but they should be flying back tomorrow’’ I told him with a grin as a few of the girls laughed in the group and I turned to look towards them.  
‘’Seriously Hamish, we’ve met your Grandma Dia, but when are we actually going to meet your dads?’’ Ashlyn asked as I laughed slightly and glanced over at Jason who as grinning at me as I shrugged and started walking again.  
‘’I don’t know, depends on when they are both in the country at the same time’’ I told her as she rolled her eyes at me again.  
‘’And your not going to tell us what they do are you?’’ She asked as I shook my head and pushed the school doors open, stepping out in to the sunlight, I glanced around with a deep breath before I turned and glanced over towards Jason,  
‘’’Do you still want to hang out but come over but to mine instead?’’ I asked him as he looked up at me and smiled before he nodded.  
‘’Sure but only if Leila is okay with me coming over’’ He spoke out as I laughed and nodded,  
‘’She will be fine with it’’ I told him as he glanced away with a shy look which had me grinning.

_‘’Is that really him?’’_

_‘’Oh my god…why is he here of all places’’_

_‘’They are both here’’_

_‘’Adam Lambert is at our school with his husband’’_

_‘’I so wish was here for me’’_

_‘’I wish he was straight’’_

_‘’Damn’’_

Hearing the whisper’s break out suddenly, I looked up at Jason as he turned towards me before his eyes was moving over my shoulder and I spun around quickly to see dad and Adam leant against the car together, their heads facing each other as they talked before Adam turned and looked towards the building, a large grin appearing over his lips as I laughed.  
‘’Hey, Jason do you fancy a lift home?’’ I asked him as he glanced over.  
‘’I would but mom’s picking me up, I’ll call you tomorrow, let you catch up’’ He told me as I nodded.  
‘’I’ll talk to you soon then’’ I told him as he rolled his eyes and started to push me towards the steps.  
‘’What’s going on’’ Ashlyn asked as I smirked slightly at her.  
‘’You asked about my parents’’ I shrugged before I waved bye to them all as Jason finished pushing me down the last of the steps.  
‘’Hamish just go, you still have to pick your sister up yet’’ Jason reminded me as I nodded.

Laughing softly, I turned back and looked towards them both to see dad laughing slightly before I started to run over and threw my arms around the both of them, their own arms wrapping around my waist before I pulled back and eyed them both with a raised eyebrow.  
‘’Why are you in California?’’ I asked as I dropped down again and hitched my bag further up, ‘’you’re meant to be in Hong Kong still’’  
‘’had an earlier flight’’ Adam grinned as I rolled my eyes.  
‘’You mean you just wanted to surprise us and make all the other kids jealous papa’’ I told him as he shrugged his shoulders.  
‘’You know what he’s like’’ Dad told me as he took my bag and started to walk around to the trunk. ‘’how was school?’’ He asked as I ran my fingers through my hair and rolled my eyes slightly.  
‘’Seriously dad, of everything you could ask about, you ask about school’’ I groaned, I could feel other people watching us as I bit at my lip slightly and felt an arm come around my shoulder.  
‘’He mean’s well’’ Adam told me as I shook my head.  
‘’I know papa, I just want to know about the tour…how was Honk Kong and South Africa and everywhere else you wont let me come on until im finished school’’ I spoke out dramatically which had dad laughing.  
‘’You’ve been around him for too long Adam’’ Dad spoke out as I groaned and turned slightly to bury my face against Adam’s shoulder.  
‘’Papa, tell dad to shut up please’’ I groaned as he laughed brightly and pushed me towards him.  
‘’Hug your old man Hamish’’ Adam told me as I rolled my eyes and walked over to dad and wrapped my arms around his waist.  
‘’Missed you’’ Dad murmured in to my ear as I smiled and nodded.  
‘’Missed you too, missed both of you’’ I told him as I pulled away and glanced over at Adam again as he looked back at me.  
‘’Is Jason waiting for someone to come pick him up’’ Adam asked as I glanced over to see him stood with Ashlyn and some of the others still as I turned back and nodded.  
‘’Yeah his mom’’ I told him as he frowned and looked at Tommy.  
‘’She said that his dad was picking him up today when we saw her before we left to come here’’ Adam spoke out as I rolled my eyes.  
‘’Go tell him to get his ass over here and we’ll drop him home unless he wants to come over’’ Dad spoke out as I laughed.  
‘’Said that he would tomorrow, give us time to catch up’’ I told him as he shook his head.  
‘’He’s part of the family pretty much anyway and he will just ask you everything when he comes over next, go get him’’ Dad told me as I rolled my eyes as he pushed me away.

Walking back over, I looked up as Jason turned his head and smiled towards me. ‘’Dad said I had to come get your ass because apparently your dad is meant to be picking you up as your mom told him and papa that before they left and papa saw your dad heading to work’’ I told him as he looked over my shoulder towards them before he was waving slightly and I glanced back to see Adam wave back. ‘’and to tell you that you have to come over tonight anyway because they know you will just as me all about the tour tomorrow after I question them about it tonight so they are thinking of me and saving me from having to repeat everything all over again to you…so get your ass back over so we can go home already, I know Stevie is going to be happy to have them home’’ I grinned as Jason laughed.  
‘’Finished?’’ He asked as I nodded and rubbed at the back of my neck as the doors opened and I glanced up to see the principle walk out, his eyes glancing around before they landed on me.  
‘’Ah Hamish…just the person I was looking for, when are your parents due home?’’ He asked.  
‘’They already are, got an earlier flight back and by the car waiting’’ I told him before pointing towards Adam and dad who was wrapped up in Adam’s arms which caused me to roll my eyes slightly before I turned back.  
‘’Your dad is Tommy Ratliff and your papa is Adam Lambert’’ Someone asked as I turned to look towards them with a slight blush before nodding.  
‘’Yeah, Adam and dad met when they were back in college’’ I told her before I glanced over to see the principle talking to them, frowning; I turned back and glanced at Jason who shrugged.  
‘’What could that be about?’’ He asked as I shook my head.  
‘’No idea, but come on, I want to get home and grill them about the tour’’ I grinned as Jason laughed and nodded.

.o0o.

‘’So you see, we tried to keep Hamish out of the playground as much as we could without letting him know that the media was trying to photograph him’’ The principle said as I nodded and glanced over at Adam who was frowning.  
‘’They know that the school grounds are off limits’’ Adam said as I glanced over to see Hamish talking to Jason still, a small smile on my lips as I thought about how happy he seemed to see us again before I turned back.  
‘’We managed to get hold of one of them and took the memory card from his camera, the cops were here too so you wont be getting any hassle over the chip’’ He told us before holding it out, taking it, I nodded slightly and slipped it in to my pocket as Adam nudged me and I looked up to see the boys walking over.  
‘’Hey kids’’ Adam grinned as Jason high fived him back.  
‘’Alright to dump my bag in the trunk Mr. L’’ Jason spoke out as Adam laughed and walked towards him.  
‘’It’s good to see you back Mr. Ratliff, you enjoy your evening now’’ The principle spoke out as I nodded.  
‘’Thanks again’’ I called out as he smiled and started to walk away.  
‘’What was that all about dad?’’ Hamish asked as I looked over at him and shrugged.  
‘’No idea’’ I told him as he rolled his eyes, laughing, I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him closer to me before we started to head back closer to the car again.  
‘’You are a bad liar dad…papa dad’s lying again…and badly’’ Hamish called out as Adam glanced over, his eyes meeting mine as he shook his head slightly and rolled his eyes.  
‘’You’re as bad as each other squirt’’ Adam told him with a grin before I was letting him go again as he climbed in to the car with his best friend.

Arriving at the play school, I glanced in to the back as both Jason and Hamish climbed out again and headed towards the gates and through before I felt Adam’s warm hand slide over my thigh, my eyes turning to his with a smile. ‘’Im glad we got that early flight now’’ I whispered out to him as he nodded.  
‘’He looked happy when he noticed us’’ Adam ginned as I laughed softly.  
‘’Come on, let’s go get out little girl’’ I grinned which had his own smile growing as we both climbed out the car. After everything we had done, deciding to have another child about a year after Hamish’s tenth birthday was always the best thing to happen, despite being away with Adam on the tours sometimes, watching her grow up was amazing and I knew that Adam loved it too, the conversation from the basement always clear in my mind as I headed around the car and let my hand slid in to his before I squeezed it tightly.  
‘’Daddy! Papa!’’ Hearing the scream, I turned and laughed loudly as I saw  our little girl run out ahead of Hamish, her face wide open with a smile before she was crashing in to us both as we laughed.  
‘’Hey baby girl, we missed you’’ Adam told her as she laughed brightly and pressed a kiss to his cheek before doing the same time me.  
‘’I missed you too…but Hamish said you wasn’t going to be home until tomorrow’’ She spoke out as I smiled.  
‘’Well my little miss Stevie, we decided to surprise you both’’ I told her as she grinned and hugged us both again as I glanced up to see Hamish smirking a little, his amber eyes glowing in the sun light as I headed back towards the car with Stevie in my arms before I was buckling her in to the car seat and climbing back in the front when the other got back in,  
‘’Oh dad, you and Papa both got an important looking letter through the door the other day, I did say about sending it on to you but Grandma Leila said just to wait until you got back’’ Hamish spoke out as I glanced over my shoulder at him and nodded, a small smile on my face as he moved around and grabbed the juice box out of Stevie’s bag before he was handing it to her.  
‘’Sounds good, I’ll have a look when we get home’’ I told him as he glanced up and nodded with a smile.

I still couldn’t believe that ten years down the line, I was married to Adam with two beautiful kids, who one of them had grown up to be an amazing young man who was great with his sister who herself, was bright and always happy and smiling. Sitting back as Adam drove, I glanced over with a smile as I felt his had slide over mine again on my thigh before I was turning back to look out the window as I thought back to the conversation we had with Hamish when we first talked about having another child again.

_‘’You mean...there’s going to be someone else again?’’ Hamish asked as he looked at me and I glanced over at Adam to see him looking nervous before I turned back again and nodded softly._  
 _‘’Either a little sister or brother for you to play with when they get old enough, but we wanted to talk to you first to see how you would feel-‘’_  
 _‘’Im going to have a baby sister…I want to be the big brother and look after her’’ Hamish spoke out quickly, his face wide with the brightest smile I had ever seen on his face as I laughed softly and looked over at Adam as he grinned._  
 _‘’So you wouldn’t mind if daddy and me had another baby?’’ Adam asked again as Hamish shook his head and climbed up in to Adam’s lap and I curled closer to his side._  
 _‘’No papa, I would love to have a little sister or brother’’’ He smiled as he looked between us. ‘’but how can you have one? You and daddy can’t have a baby, your men’’_  
 _‘’I think it’s time for the birds and the bees talk baby’ Adam whispered to me as I looked at him wide eyes._  
 _‘’Im going to go call mom…and maybe Sutan…they will know how to tell him without mentally scaring him like I know I would’’ I told Adam as he laughed softly and curled his arm around my shoulders to pull me closer._  
 _‘’I love you guys’’ He told us both as I grinned and pressed a kiss to his lips before pressing another to Hamish’s head._

Smiling to myself, I glanced over to see Adam pulling up in to the drive way before the car was being shut off, looking over my shoulder as Hamish got his sister out and they headed on up to the house with Jason, I couldn’t help but grin and glance over to Adam to see him watching me.  
‘’What’’ I asked with a slight laugh as he shrugged.  
‘’Just looking at you’’ He told me as I felt my cheeks start to blush again. ‘’you look beautiful when you smile to yourself, what were you thinking about?’’ He asked as his thumb rubbed over the side of my hand.  
‘’Us and when we sat Hamish down to talk about having another baby’’ I told him honestly, his on lips slowly curling in to a large grin as he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss against my lips.

.o0o.

‘’Alright, time for bed kids’’ Adam spoke out before there was a couple of groans and I looked over from where I was reading the invitations over.  
‘’You heard your papa, bed’’ I told them before I placed the cards down and pushed up to my feet as I walked over and scooped Stevie up as she yawned widely.  
‘’But I don’t want to go to bed daddy’’ She yawned out as I chuckled softly.  
‘’Yeah dad, we haven’t seen you guys in nearly a month, can’t we stay up a little longer?’’ Hamish spoke out as I glanced over.  
‘’Not tonight okay, look we have the whole weekend to ourselves before anything else has to be done and I know you are fifteen now Hamish but I know you…you and your sister will end up crawling in to our bed in the morning anyway, just like you do whenever we come back from tour’’ I told him as he blushed slightly and shrugged.  
‘’I guess’’ He mumbled before I glanced over At Adam who was grinning, shaking my head, I adjusted Stevie in my arms before I walked over and ruffled Hamish’s hair,  
‘’Come on you, it’s late and you’re tired’’  
‘’No I’m not dad’’  
‘’Yes you are Hamish’’  
‘’Am not’’ He fought back before a large yawn broke free and I looked at him as he rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out. ‘’fine, but I’m not crawling in to your bed any more, I’m too old for that now’’ He told us as I raised an eyebrow and nodded slightly.  
‘’If you say so kiddo’’ I grinned as he stood and started to head out of the lounge.  
‘’Night papa’’ Hamish spoke out softly as he walked over to where Adam was stood and wrapped his arms around him.  
‘’Night squirt, you sleep well’’ Adam spoke out and pressed a kiss to the top of his head before Hamish headed out of the room and towards the stairs as I walked over and paused by him. ‘’want me to put her down for you?’’ Adam asked as I shook my head and glanced down to see Stevie already starting to fall asleep against my shoulder.  
‘’I got her’’ I smiled at him as he nodded, feeling his hand on my hip as he leant over and pressed a soft kiss to her temple, I listened to their soft goodnight before I was heading out and up the stairs and in to Stevie’s room.

Setting her on her bed, I quickly undressed her before I was slipping her sleep clothes on as she crawled under the covers in slow and messy movements which made me chuckle softly before I was leaning down and pressed my own kiss to her forehead as her arms curled around the bear Hamish had when he was younger and what he gave to Stevie when she was a baby.  
‘’Goodnight my princess’’ I whispered as I tugged the covers back around her softly and headed out of her room, turning the night light on and the main ones off, I paused in the door way and looked back towards the bed as she rolled over before I was pulling the door shut and heading across the hall to Hamish’s room to see him sat in bed, one leg under the covers while his other dropped down beside the bed before he was looking up at me.  
‘’You’ve been quiet tonight’’ I told him softly as I walked over and sat on the end of the bed as he shrugged.  
‘’I’m okay, just tired’’ He told me as I nodded and moved up a little to brush my fingers through his hair.  
‘’You know you can always come and talk to me or your pa any time you want right’’ I asked as he nodded slightly and looked down before up again with a soft smile.  
‘’I’m glad your home dad’’ He whispered as I smiled.  
‘’Me to baby, me too’’ I whispered as I leaned across and kissed his forehead before standing. ‘’get some sleep kiddo and we’ll see you in the morning’’ pulling his covers up as he climbed in, I smiled at him again as he turned over before I headed towards his door when the sheets moving caught my attention again and I turned to see Hamish turning over and sitting up slightly.  
‘’Dad’’  
‘’Yeah kiddo’’ I asked as he smiled softly.  
‘’I love you and Papa no matter what’’ He told me as I smiled and nodded.  
‘’I know you do Hamish and we love you too’’ I told him as he nodded.  
‘’Dad’’  
‘’Yeah’’  
‘’Can we have tacos for dinner tomorrow?’’ Hamish asked, his lips pulling up in to a grin as I laughed slightly.  
‘’I’ll think about it,’’ I told him as he nodded and dropped back down again. ‘’goodnight Hamish’’  
‘Night dad’’

‘’Go down alright?’’ Adam asked as I stepped in to the lounge again and nodded.  
‘’Just fine, Stevie I suspect went out like a light’’ I grinned as Adam chuckled softly and held his hand out towards me, taking it, I smiled softly and let him draw me in before I climbed back on to the couch and curled between his legs, my side pressing against his chest as I let a deep breath out.  
‘’And Hamish’’ Adam whispered as he trailed his fingers up my arm slowly.  
‘’He went okay, I think he missed us more than he’s willing to admit’’ I told him with a soft smile as I let my eyes slide shut as I relaxed back in to Adam’s touch, ‘’just glad we’re home, I’ve missed my children’’ I mumbled as Adam chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly.  
‘’Me too Tommy, me too’’ Adam whispered against my ear, pulling away softly, I tilted my head up to look at him with a smile before I leaned up and pressed a soft kiss against his lips which he returned before the swipe of his tongue parted my lips slightly. Grinning as I pulled away again, I bit at his lower lip lightly and smirked at the slight hitch in his breath before I pulled away fully and started to stand.  
‘’Come one, lets go to bed’’ I told him as he nodded with a smile.  
Leading him up the stairs and in to our bedroom, I pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles before I was letting Adam’s hand go and headed towards the dresser to grab some clean sweat pants when Adam’s arms curled around my waist tightly, his lips pressing against my neck warmly.  
‘’Love of my life’’ Adam mumbled against my skin as I smiled softly and ran my hand over his arm until it rested over his own, my fingers playing with the band on his finger. ‘’Never ever gunna let you go’’  
‘’I should hope not, I would chase you down for child support like crazy’’ I teased which had Adam laughing against my neck softly before he was pulling away and looking at me as I smiled back at him. ‘’but I love you too if that means anything at all too you’’ I winked out before returning his soft kiss.

.o0o.

‘’What happened to being too old’’ Tommy’s quiet voice mumbled as I slowly opened still tired and jet lagged eyes to see him shifting slightly before he was getting out of bed and Hamish was crawling in before Tommy was getting back in again.  
‘’He’ll never be too old’’ I mumbled out as I reached out and snagged my arm around Hamish’s waist and pulled him closer as I closed my eyes again as he laughed softly.  
‘’Sorry for waking you Papa’’ Hamish whispered as Tommy’s arm moved over mine and I shook my head slightly as I peered an eye open to look at him.  
‘’Never be sorry for not wanting to grow up just yet kiddo’’ I mumbled he smiled and nodded slightly before Hamish was settling down between us again like he used to do a lot when he was younger. The warmth and comfort of knowing that Hamish was safe and still close always settling me easily after the time he had been taking by his mom when he was little, I hated how it had effected all of us but most of all, I hated seeing both Tommy and Hamish upset so much over it.  
‘’Papa’’ Hearing a small voice, I breathed out slightly before I was letting Hamish go as he was scooting closer towards his dad as I turned over on to my back and turned my head to see Stevie stood next to the bed with the teddy Hamish gave her in one hand and rubbing her eyes with the other as I shifted and held my hands out. Lifting her up and settling her between me and Hamish, I pulled the covers back up over my shoulder again as I looked down at Stevie and smiled softly, in the back of my mind I still was trying to think of ways of thanking Mia for carrying her for so long as I reached my hand up and trailed it down her cheek softly as I thought back to the first time I had met Mia in the café when she came over to get me for Tommy.  
I knew that we both often wondered who she looked like more, whether it was me or Tommy as we couldn’t decide before Mia suggested just to both do it and mix everything together, the thought still bringing a smile to my lips as I slowly pushed them away and let the silence of the bedroom settle in my mind.

Watching the kids fall asleep again, I reached my hand up and yawned slightly before I was moving my arm across both of them and laying my hand over Tommy’s before his fingers moved through mine and I looked up to see him watching me with a soft smile.  
‘’I love you’’ I whispered to him as he nodded and mouthed it back, his body shifting slightly and curling closer to Hamish as I done the same with Stevie and let my hand move against his fully before I was settling back down again, my forehead lightly touching against the top of our daughters dark hair as I breathed out softly and let my eyes close with sleep again.


	2. Papa~Son talks

Feeling the bed shift, I brought a hand up and ran it over my face slightly as I turned over on to my back and yawned, ‘’Sorry Papa’’ Hamish’s voice whispered out before I was dropping my hand away to look across the empty bed at him where he was perched half on the bed and half off it.   
‘’Where’s your dad and sister?’’ I asked as I pushed myself up and the covers away from me before there was a rustling sound and I turned to see Hamish getting something of the bed side unit.  
‘’Said that he took Stevie to the store with him as she woke up and he didn’t to wake us up’’ Hamish told me as I nodded and took the note of him, my own eyes moving over Tommy’s words before I dropped it on to the night stand again.  
‘’Alright then’’ I yawned out before stretching, feeling Hamish jump on my back, I laughed and reached up to wrap my hands around his arms before I was pushing myself up, ‘’I’m thinking, make some breakfast and chill out in the back yard in the sun…sound good to you kiddo?’’ I asked as I glanced up at him.   
‘’Yup and I know where dad has hidden the lucky charms’’ He grinned as I laughed softly and shook my head before I let one of Hamish’s arms go and wrapped it around backwards to hold under his thigh before I moved my other arm and started out of the room and down the stairs towards the kitchen. ‘’I think everyone is going to try and be my friend when I go back to school on Monday’’ Hamish said softly as I put him down in the kitchen and glanced over at him as I moved to grab two bowls.   
‘’I thought you were friends with practically everyone already’’ I teased as he shook his head slightly and pulled himself up on to the counter before he was turning to reach on top of the cupboard for the cereal.  
‘’You’re just being silly now Papa, you know what I mean, everyone saw you and dad pick me up and I only knew you were there because of everyone whispering about you, not to mention the fact Jason looked over my shoulder before I turned and saw you’’  
‘’We wanted to surprise you’’ I told him as he smiled at me and shook his hair out of his eyes as he jumped down.   
‘’I know and I liked it, I just hate the fact that people talk about you like you’re not a person, it’s the same with dad, it wasn’t oh that Adam’s husband Tommy, it was just Adam and his husband or its oh I wish he was straight’’ Hamish frowned out as he put the box on the island before climbing up on to a stool as I went to the fridge.   
‘’You are going to get things like that wherever you go Hamish’’ I told him softly as I placed the bowls and milk down.   
‘’Spoon’s papa, and I know…but I just wish people would talk about you as a person not a object, sometimes when your name has come up in conversation, its more with the girls than boys but sometime I just want to stand up and tell them to stop saying mean things about you that they don’t know you or dad’’

Sighing softly, I placed the spoons on the counter beside our bowls before I walked closer to him and spun him around to face me as I brought a hand up and tilted his chin up. ‘’if you want to say something then say it baby even if it is to go against something nasty being said’’ I told him as his amber eyes moved up to look at me, ‘’when I met your dad back in college, a lot of people used to call him names which were hurtful and they hurt me and brought back memories’’ I told him as his eyes dropped down to my side and back up again, ‘’I wanted to say something, to make them stop being mean to him and to stop pushing him around but I was scared to do it but then one day I worked up the courage to do it and it turned in to the best thing ever’’   
‘’But you don’t hear the things some people call you’’ Hamish whispered, ‘’they are mean and hurtful and I just want to tell them to shut up about my papa and to leave my dad alone’’  
Sighing softly at the emotions running through his eyes and on his face, I couldn’t help but think back to all the times Tommy was upset back in college and over the last ten years, the same look on our son’s face before I nodded and pulled him in to my arms for a hug as his wrapped around my waist tightly.  
‘’It makes you feel angry and sad upset doesn’t it?’’ I asked as he nodded against my chest.   
‘’Does it ever get better?’’ Hamish whispered before pulling away slightly as I looked at him with a soft expression as I ran my thumb over his cheek.   
‘’Sometimes baby, but tell them if their words are hurting you okay because holding on to anger is like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die’’ I told him, ‘’but it doesn’t work because you are letting their words effect you in here’’ I whispered before touching his chest above his heart, ‘’and it eats away at everything and makes you feel worse and worse’’ pressing a kiss to the top of his head, I let my eyes close slightly before opening again as I let him go and sat down on the stool beside him as he turned back around and reached out for the cereal box.   
‘’You forgot the juice papa’’ Hamish told me before he glanced over with a grin and I shook my head and got up again to grab two glasses and the juice from the fridge.

I knew I should be more worried about how he was feeling with what we had just talked about, I hadn’t realized that it was effecting him so much until now, Hamish had always been nothing but happy whenever he has come home from school or spoke about it and his teachers has never had any concerns in his school reports. Shaking my head slightly I sat back down and handed a glass over before I filled it and done the same to me and placed it on the table as I took a bowl back from Hamish and poured my own milk in.   
‘’Do you want me to come in to school with you Monday morning, talk to the principle about it?’’ I asked as Hamish looked up slightly, his eyes glazed over slightly, almost as if he was thinking about it before he frowned.  
‘’But what would that do?’’ He asked as I handed him a spoon and smiled softly.   
‘’I can talk to him about how you feel when you over hear people talking about your dad and me…and I know he can’t do anything to stop people from talking, but I can explain how it makes you feel then he knows and if anything ever happens…now I’m not telling you to go pick a fight with the first person you come across but if anything was to happen, he would understand why and I can get him to call either me or your dad and one of us can come in and comfort you or we could bring you home if the principle allowed it’’ I explained as he nodded slightly.  
‘’Yeah, okay…but, I don’t want dad knowing’’ Hamish whispered, eyes on his breakfast before he glanced over towards me. ‘’I know how much he worries about me and he always has ever since that day when I was smaller’’ He told me.   
‘’What day’’ I asked as I swallowed slightly and picked my juice up to take a mouthful as he finished more of his own cereal off.  
‘’When my mom took me from the park before the cops found us and Chris brought me home to you both’’ He told me and I froze slightly as I stared at him, his eyes on his cereal before he looked up at me in the silence.   
‘’You remember that?’’I asked as he nodded.   
‘’I remembered feeling scared when I realized that she lied to me and that we weren’t going to be surprising dad in the way I thought  and I remember her trying to take me somewhere, I can’t remember where but I remember her saying that she wanted to surprise dad by cutting my hair and changing its color and changing my clothes and I remember crying and screaming at her because I knew dad wouldn’t like that’’ He shrugged out, ‘’and I remembered feeling scared that you and dad didn’t want me anymore, that you were angry for me going with her until Chris told me that you still wanted me and that you wasn’t angry with me, just upset that you guys didn’t know where I was before I remember hiding behind his legs when he brought me home and I remember being in your arms again after that’’ He told me as I nodded and smiled softly.  
‘’We got so worried that day, I don’t think I’ve ever seen your dad that upset before, he refused to do anything but look for you even knowing that there was a large number of police officers and dogs out combing the areas around the park’’ I told him with a smile as he looked towards me. ‘’after you aunt and uncle left, I forced your dad upstairs to sleep but he wouldn’t sleep anywhere but your room before Uncle Sutan made me sleep because I was refusing to sleep even while Tommy was because I felt like I needed to be awake in case we got any news when he was sleeping and then awake when he was too to try and stop him from searching when we couldn’t do anything but wait’’

Watching as Hamish nodded slightly and turned back his breakfast, I let myself do the same before I was thinking over the things we had talked about before I looked back over at him and swallowed my food down.  
‘’How did you know she was your mom?’’ I asked as he looked up, a small blush on his cheeks.   
‘’I crept down because I want to give you and dad a hug I think or something, I think Uncle Sutan went to the bathroom and I heard dad talking about her and saying how he didn’t want to press charges’’ I left pretty quickly after that and was back in the bedroom by the time Uncle Sutan came back again and I never told anyone that I overheard’’ He shrugged, ‘’but why hasn’t dad ever talked about that day with me?’’ He asked as I smiled sadly and reached over to ruffle his hair which earned a small smile.   
‘’Because he doesn’t realize you remember it so clearly. You were only five at the time, Stevie’s age and you never brought it up apart from a few dreams you had which we was told would be normal and then I think you only had three at the most and it was never mentioned again.’’ I told him as he smiled towards me. ‘’but you know your dad isn’t going to stop you from trying to get in contact with her when you turn eighteen’’ I told him as he nodded.   
‘’I know, but don’t worry papa, I don’t want to do that, I don’t need a mom in my life, I’m fine with two dad’s and I’ve grown up perfectly normal and Stevie is going to be just the same’’ He grinned as I nodded and laughed softly before I pulled him sideways and in to another hug.  
‘’I’m so proud of you Hamish’’ I told him as he wrapped his arms around me.   
‘’I know, I’m pretty proud of me too’’ He teased as I pushed him away and laughed.   
‘’You are so much like your dad its unreal’’ I told him as he grinned and went back to his breakfast again.

.o0o.

Watching Hamish out in the back yard, I couldn’t help but smile as I thought about how well he was with everything he had been dealt in life from his mom when he was younger and to how he feels in school when other kids talk. I knew it affected him now after we had talked about it and I was worried with keeping it a secret from Tommy but I knew I would until Hamish was ready to tell him himself.  
‘’Pa, what are you doing in there’’ Hearing his shout, I laughed softly before I was placing my cup down and moved away from the kitchen counter where I had been leaning and headed out in to the sun.  laughing softly to myself as I watched Hamish walk closer to the pool again, I crept up behind him before I was pushing him in and stepping back as he yelled and the water splashed. ‘’that was mean papa’’ Hamish coughed out once he had resurfaced and I grinned.   
‘’You left yourself open squirt, you need to watch your back for attack’’ I told him as I moved and sat on the side, my legs dangling in the water as he turned and grinned at me widely.   
‘’So what were those letters you got with dad, they looked pretty fancy’’ Hamish asked as he swam closer and folded his arms on top of my knees.   
‘’Nothing that important, just an invitation to a college reunion’’ I told him as he smiled.   
‘’And are you both going to go?’’   
‘’I don’t know, I’ll have to talk to your dad about it, I mean if we do, you’re going to have to stay at Grams because we would have to go back to Burbank for it so we would either stay at a hotel or with Grandma’’   
‘’I say you should both go’’ Hamish grinned, ‘’I could stay at Jason’s and Stevie could stay with a friend or with Grams’’ He shrugged as I raised an eyebrow slightly at him which had Hamish pushing away and swimming to the other side where he started climbing out before he dived back in.   
‘’So why do you think me and your dad should go for?’’ I asked as Hamish came back up for air and glanced over with a shrug.   
‘’Just think you and dad should go, I mean there must be people who you haven’t seen from college in a long time and you wouldn’t mind seeing’’ Hamish told me as he balanced on the other side of the pool.  
‘’Well like I said, I need to talk to Tommy about it and see what he wants to do’’

Watching Hamish swim around with a smile, I let my feet waver in the water as I glanced up at the house and around the yard slightly, I was proud of where we had gotten in the past ten years through everything we had gone through, but I was happy and I knew that I didn’t want anything else in life or even change it, it had been five years since me and Tommy had gotten married and we had two beautiful kids in our lives which I adored and loved with every inch of my heart.   
‘’Papa’’ Jumping slightly as Hamish’s voice called out loudly, I turned and blinked to see him grinning at me as he came walking out the house.   
‘’Sorry buddy, did you want something?’’ I asked as he shook his head.   
‘’No, just wanted to know if you wanted a drink, but you didn’t hear me’’ He told me as he walked closer, ‘’so I thought I would just get you one anyway but don’t tell dad, it’s his juice’’ Laughing at Hamish’s smirk, I took the glass from him with a smile.   
‘’You know dad doesn’t like it when you steal his juice’’ I grinned as Hamish shrugged.   
‘’He’s going to yell at you not me pa, I got orange juice’’ Shaking my head with a grin as I took a mouthful, I watched as Hamish moved carefully and sat down beside me on the pool, his own legs sinking in to the water as his shoulder brushed mine.

‘’I think dad has taken Stevie to either Grams or the park’’ Hamish said softly from beside me as I leaned back and paced the glass down on the stone patio which ran around the pool.   
‘’Why do you say that’’ I asked as I sat up again and reached over to run my fingers through his hair, ‘’you need a hair cut’’ I mused quietly as he huffed.   
‘’Cause dad only took her to the store and that was hours ago, dad only takes about an hour, not like you pa and my hair is fine’’ He smirked out as he glanced over, his amber eyes almost glittering in the sunlight as I laughed softly.  
‘’You could be right’’ I said softly, ‘’and yes you do, its getting too long on the sides, I think Uncle Sutan is going to be around soon, could get him to cut it, maybe do something different’’   
‘’I guess’’ He shrugged.  
‘’ But you don’t mind being stuck here with me do you?’’ I asked quietly as Hamish turned to stare at me with wide eyes, his face dropping slightly and almost looking a spilt image of Tommy when he got told devastating news.  
‘’What…pa why would you even ask me that?’’ He asked, his voice pitching just like his fathers, ‘’I love spending time with you, you’re my other parent, yes I miss dad when he’s not here and when you guys have been off on tour, but I know that I will get time with him’’ Hamish told me as I smiled softly towards him. ‘’so I don’t mind being stuck here with you, I love you’’  
‘’I love you too and you know that I’m only checking right’’ I asked as he smiled and nodded.   
‘’Of course I do Pa’’ Hamish smiled as he moved and wrapped his arms around my neck as I moved mine around his waist. ‘’you’ve been my papa since the very first night you took me to bed and I asked you if you liked dad’’   
Hugging him tightly, I held Hamish close as he buried his face in to the side of my neck. Smiling softly, I ran my hand over his damp back before I turned and pressed a kiss to the side of his head, my eyes closed as I took comfort in knowing that Hamish didn’t care how old he was, that he would still hug us freely and crawl in to our bed every time we came back from tour or a small amount of away, that he still showed us love like he did when he was younger.   
‘’I’m always going to love you kiddo’’ I whispered in to his ear as his own arms tightened around me.   
‘’I know papa’’ Hamish whispered back as he pulled away and turned his amber eyes on to me. ‘’and I’m always going to love you, nothing is ever going to stop me from loving you or dad, even Stevie, I’m always going to look out for her’’ Smiling at him, I reached up and let my hand rest against his jaw as I looked at him.  
‘’I’m so proud of you Hamish’’ I admitted, ‘’you’ve grown in to an amazing young man’’   
‘’Pa’’ Hamish grinned as I smile back.   
‘’I mean it, I’m proud to be able to call you my son, the day your father came in to my life, I thought my life was completed, but then you came in and even before I knew that you were Tommy’s beautiful little boy I knew that I wanted both of you in my life’’ I smiled at him as he grinned back. ‘’how about we go make some lunch, I’m sure your dad and sister will be back soon’’  
‘’Tacos?’’ He asked as we both started to stand and I picked out glasses up.   
‘’If we have everything, I’m not sure what Tommy went to the store for’’ I called out as he half ran back to the house, his laughter bright on the cool air as I shook my head and followed him inside.

.o0o.

‘’Papa, papa look what me and Grams did’’ Hearing Stevie’s loud voice, I put the bowl of salad on the kitchen table before I was turning and catching a flying child with a soft laugh as she pulled out a large piece of paper, paint and pen all over it as I grinned.  
‘’Its beautiful baby’’ I told her as I looked over the picture with another smile.  ‘’where’s daddy?’’ I asked as she turned her head away.   
‘’Daddy is right here’’ Tommy’s voice echoed from the hallway, ‘’two steps behind as always’’ He laughed out as he came in to the kitchen with a soft smile which I returned as I put Stevie down and walked over to him.  
‘’Hey’’ I whispered as I took a few of the bags from him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.   
‘’Hi’’ Tommy whispered back with a smile, ‘’I’m sorry for not waking you this morning’’ Tommy told me as I walked over to the counter and started to unpack the bags as I glanced over at him.   
‘’Its fine baby, I didn’t mind’’ I smiled out towards him as he nodded.   
‘’Dad’’ Hearing Hamish, I grinned softly as I pushed a few things in to the fridge and turned to see Hamish hugging Tommy, turning back again, I finished putting the shopping away for Tommy as Hamish filled him in what we had gotten up to this morning. ‘’oh and papa drank your juice again’’   
‘’Hey’’ I called out as I turned and stared at Hamish to see him grinning and hiding behind Tommy, the image making me think back to the first time Hamish had met the rest of my family as I shook my head, ‘’you were the one who got the drinks Mr.’’   
Grinning up at Tommy as he chuckled softly and shook his head, I watched as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head and walked towards me, wrapping my arms around him softly, I leaned down and brushed a soft kiss across his lips as he smiled and pulled me closer to him.  
‘’You cooked tacos for lunch’’ Tommy whispered out to me as his fingertips moved up under my top lightly.   
‘’Hamish wanted them, there are nearly done’’ I whispered back as he nodded and glanced around the kitchen, following his glaze, I noticed that both kids were out in the back yard before I was turning back to stare in to brown eyes. ‘’I love you’’ I whispered to Tommy as a fond smile crept over his face.   
‘’That’s good then because I love you too’’ Smirking, I leaned down and brushed my lips over Tommy’s, a hand moving up to lightly tip his jaw up as I deepened the kiss slowly at the same time I stepped forward and made Tommy step backwards until his body gently touched against the counter and I let my hand slide down on to the side of his neck.   
‘’God papa, put him down or something, you don’t know where he’s been’’ Hearing Hamish’s comment, I couldn’t help but pull away and laugh as I turned to glance over my shoulder to find him leaning against the doorframe, a grin on his face before he was picking a juice box up from the side and turning back out in to the garden again as Tommy’s laughter was muffled against my chest, his breath warm from where it touched.

‘’I love our children’’ I mumbled in to the top of Tommy’s hair as he playfully pushed me away, a large smile on his face as he looked up at me.   
‘’Do you think I’m going to have time for a shower?’’ Tommy asked as I pressed one last kiss against his lips and moved back towards the stove to turn the meat.   
‘’Sure baby, I’ll give you a shout when it’s done if your still upstairs’’ I said as I glanced over to find him watching the kids with a smile before his eyes was meeting mine. Watching as he left the kitchen, I listened to both his footsteps moving towards the stairs and the kid’s laughter before I was turning back and adding some more things in to the meat and turned it on to a lower heat to give Tommy enough time to shower and change.  
Looking up at the footsteps which passed, I watched as Hamish carried Stevie thought the kitchen and out in to the hallway before I was moving away and heading through behind them, standing in the doorway, I watched as Hamish helped Stevie change in to her swim suit, his brow furrowing as he looked the back over, chuckling softly, I pushed myself though and over to them as he glanced up.   
‘’How does dad do this, its impossible’’ Hamish asked as I knelt down ad laughed softly.   
‘’He doesn’t, he leaves it to me doesn’t he princess’’ I grinned at Stevie as I got her to turn around and I quickly finished tying her swim suite off as a knock on the front door echoed. ‘’Hamish could you get that for me’’ I asked as he looked over.   
‘’Where’s dad?’’   
‘’Up in the shower, I’ll be out in just a second’’ I told him as he nodded and pushed to his feet and quickly headed out the lounge. ‘’alright baby, you’re all done’’ I told Stevie as I finished putting her arm bands on and she turned to stare at me with a grin.   
‘’Grams misses you papa and she wants to see you’’ Stevie told me as I grinned.   
‘’I miss her too and we’ll see about having her over for dinner soon yeah?’’ I asked as she grinned and nodded.   
‘’Pa’’ Hearing Hamish’s voice called out as I stood and picked Stevie up again and adjusted her against my hip as I walked out to see him stood by the door, his face in a small frown which had me frowning slightly. ‘’it’s for you’’ He told me as I nodded slightly and moved closer.   
‘’Who is it?’’ I asked as he glanced back at the person on the door steps before to me again with a shrug.   
‘’Don’t know, nothing to do with me’’ He told me as I reached out and pulled the door open further.

Freezing up slightly, I tightened my hold on Stevie before I glanced towards the stairs and back to the entrance before the soft tug on the back of my shirt had me looking own towards Stevie.   
‘’Papa, are you oaky?’’ She asked quietly as I smiled and nodded.   
‘’Fine baby’’ I told her before I pressed a kiss to her temple and turned to Hamish, ‘’take your sister out in to the back yard’’ I told him as he nodded and took Stevie off me.   
‘’Don’t take too long papa, lunch will be ready soon and dad will be down’’ He told me as I smiled, watching him walk away, I waited until I heard the sound of the backdoor close before my smile fell and I turned back to the door.  
‘’You have another child’’ She asked shocked which pleased me slightly.   
‘’It is none of your business’’ I snapped, ‘’why are you here anyway’’ I asked as I felt the anger start to fill my chest.   
‘’I just wanted to talk to Tommy’’ She told me as I laughed and took a step forward as I heard a door upstairs open, closing the front door behind me more, I turned back to stare at her.  
‘’You know he doesn’t want to know you, let alone talk to you, you shouldn’t even be here, we can get you arrested for being here, the restraining order still stands’’   
‘’Adam please, just five minutes’’ Andie begged.  
‘’We don’t want you in our lives, just leave before Tommy finds out you were here’’ I told her sharply as she swallowed.   
‘’I just want to talk to the father of my son’’  
‘’You do not have a son Andie’’  
‘’Hamish is mine, my name is on his birth certificate’’ She told me as I laughed softly and headed back inside and to the side table were we kept our documents and quickly found Hamish’s certificate before walking back out as I unrolled it and turned it to face her.   
‘’According to the government, Hamish does not have a mother, he has his father and he has his papa which is me.’’ I told her as her face paled slightly, her eyes moving over it before they snapped to me.   
‘’But how’’ She gasped.   
‘’It’s called adopting Andie, Hamish is legally my son now and has been since he was six years old’’ I told her as I folded it back up.   
‘’But that’s impossible…how…you have to get my permission…how did that happen’’  
‘’with your restraining order and the kidnapping, the judge ruled in our favor, you have no rights towards my son’’

Tuning at the sound of Tommy’s voice, I found him standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest and a stern expression on his face as he stepped closer and I moved my arm around his waist.  
‘’Tommy, please’’ Andie begged again.   
‘’You shouldn’t be here’’ He told her.   
‘’Don’t worry dad, the cops are on their way’’ Hamish spoke out as we both turned to see him stood there, his arms over his chest just like his father before Tommy was moving.   
‘’What do you mean?’’ Tommy asked as he shrugged.   
‘’I called them when I took Stevie out in to the yard for papa’’ He told him simply.   
‘’You called the cops on me Hamish’’ Andie spoke out, the surprise clear on her voice, ‘’but im your mom’’ Swallowing, I watched as Hamish turned to look at her, his eyebrow raising slightly as he stepped forward and between me and Tommy more.  
‘’You may be the person who gave birth to me but like I said, you’re nothing to do with me’’ He told her as I moved my arm around his shoulders. ‘’I have two fathers and I have had them since I was small, I don’t have a mom and I’m glad for it because you’re nothing but trouble and to be honest, I don’t like you and never will and like dad and Pa said, you shouldn’t be here because of the restraining order.’’ Hamish finished saying just as a police cruise pulled up in to the driveway.   
‘’But I’m your mother’’ Andie snapped.   
‘’I don’t have a mom, never have and never will and I would like it if you would leave because you are upsetting my fathers and scaring my little sister’’   
‘’M’am, if you please’’ The police officer spoke out as I turned my eyes away from Hamish to see him near us already.   
‘’No, you can not push me out your lives, I’m his mother Tommy, you can’t do this to me’’ She cried out.   
‘’You heard my son’’ Tommy told her before he was turning towards the officer, ‘’I would like it if you arrested her for breaking the terms of a restraining order, and also I do not know how she found our address sir’’ He told him as the officer nodded.   
‘’M’am if you please step with me, I am placing you under arrest for trespassing on private property and for violating a restraining order’’ The officer told her as he moved his hand and took hold of her upper arm as she stared at the three of us.

Watching the cruiser pull out and drive away, I let a breath out as I turned to look at Tommy, his eyes meeting mine before they were dropping down to Hamish to see him staring at the floor with a small frown.  
‘’Hey’’ I whispered as I moved and knelt in front of him as his amber eyes lifted slightly, ‘’whats wrong baby?’’ I asked quietly as Hamish swallowed.   
‘’I didn’t mean to eavesdrop on you both, I know you don’t like it’’ He said quietly as I looked up at Tommy and back again, ‘’and because I said the things I did and left Stevie on her own but I made her promise not to leave the back step until I came back’’  
‘’Hamish’’ Tommy spoke out as he pulled him in to a hug and pressed his lips to his temple, ‘’I’m proud of you for the things you said to her okay and I’m proud of you for being just you, I always have been okay’’ He whispered as  Hamish nodded. Standing, I wrapped them both in my arms before kissing the top of Hamish’s head.   
‘’We’re both proud of you’’ I told him as he looked at us both, ‘’I’m going to go get Stevie and finish lunch off, you both come in when you’re ready’’ I smiled as Hamish nodded slightly and turned back in to Tommy as I met his eyes with a soft smile, leaning over I pressed my lips to his cheek.   
‘’we’ll be in, in a bit’’ Tommy told me as I nodded.

‘’Stevie’’ I called out softly as I reached the kitchen and turned to see her sat on the back step still, her head turning to look at me with a large smile before she was pushing up on to her feet and running over.  
‘’I stayed on the step like Hamish told me’’ She grinned out as I picked her up with a chuckle.   
‘’I know you did baby and I’m proud of you, but how about we finish lunch off and eat before going swimming, we can even try and get daddy in the pool with us’’ I whispered out as she laughed.

Sitting her up on the counter beside me, I grinned as she turned to sit sideways with a leg tucked under her as I gave her a empty bowl and the packet of tomatoes to open and put in as I dealt with the meat on the stove, turning the heat off, I stirred it quickly before I started to move it in to another bowl, my eyes moving between it and watching my daughter on the side with a smile before I finished up and I reached over to help Stevie down as we both picked our bowls up and took them over to the table just as Tommy and Hamish came walking back in.  
‘’Lunch is ready baby’’ I told him as he walked over and wrapped his arms around me, wrapping my own back around him, we both watched as Hamish helped his sister to put some food on her plate with a smile before I leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Tommy’s head. ‘’Forever and always’’ I whispered to him as he turned his head up slightly and looked at me with a smile.

.o0o.

‘’Hey, let me’’ I told Tommy as he moved to stand with Stevie who had fallen asleep against his chest, ‘’you go get yourself to bed baby, you’re tired’’ I told him as he smiled weakly at me as I carefully picked her up and shushed her back to sleep again as she stirred.  
‘’Are you sure?’’ Tommy asked as I nodded and held my hand out towards him and helped him to his feet.   
‘’Its fine baby’’ I smiled as I started to lead him out the room and up the stairs where his hand left mine.   
‘’I’m going to go say goodnight to Hamish’’ Tommy whispered softly as he pressed a kiss to Stevie’s hair, smiling at him softly, I watched as he headed down the hallway and in to our sons room before I was turning and heading in to Stevie’s to find her bedding already pulled back with her teddy sat on top and her nightlight on already.  
Chuckling softly at the knowledge that it was Hamish who had done it before he headed to bed himself, I walked over and slowly laid her down before I was tucking her in as she stirred softly, tucking her bear beside her, I stood and pulled the covers over before I leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Sitting back a little, I let my fingers stroke the hair out of her eyes as they blinked open a few times and gave me a smile which was filled with sleep. Watching her softly, I moved the covers up over her shoulder again as she turned and I started to softly sing to her, my voice low as her little fists rubbed at her eyes and curled around the teddy bear again.  
‘’Goodnight baby girl’’ I whispered to her once I knew she was asleep fully and I slowly stood and left her room again to find Tommy stood outside, his brown eyes soft as he smiled and held his hand out to me, closing Stevie’s door, I took it softly and let him pull me closer until I rested my forehead against his.   
‘’I love hearing you sing to the kids’’ Tommy told me as I smiled.   
‘’I love singing to them and you, I don’t think I will ever not be able to stop myself’’ I admitted as he smiled, only for it to fall a few seconds later, ‘’what’s wrong baby?’’ I asked concerned.   
‘’He remembers that day’’ Tommy whispered to me as his eyes dropped slightly, ‘’and he knew who she was even when he hasn’t seen her in over ten years, he was worried that we were going to be angry with him for doing what he done and for what he said earlier’’   
‘’He worries a lot like you’’ I whispered as Tommy raised his eyes to meet mine with a small smile. ‘’go get in bed, I’ll be there in a few minutes’’ I told him as he nodded, kissing him softly, I pulled away again with a soft smile as I stoked my thumb across his cheek.

Stepping away, I turned and headed down to Hamish’s room before I glanced back to see Tommy still stood there before he was pushing away from the wall an heading further down the hall again and in to our bedroom as I turned and smiled towards Hamish as he looked up from the magazine he was reading.   
‘’Hey buddy’’ I spoke out as I walked over and sat on the end of his bed as he smiled and pushed the magazine off and on to the floor but not before I saw the cover and sighed softly knowing that it was often a magazine which trashed talked me and Tommy for being gay and married, let along having kids as well as other couples and celebrities.   
‘’Hey pa’’ Hamish whispered out as I turned back to look at him with concern.   
‘’What’s wrong?’’ I asked as he shrugged slightly, moving up his bed, I sat beside him and lifted my arm as he turned and cuddled in to my side and I wrapped my arms around him tightly, ‘’you can talk to me you know, just like this morning’’ I whispered as he nodded against my chest.  
‘’Why do people hate you guys so much’’ He whispered out and I could feel my heart tighten quickly as I realized it was just like this morning when he said about the people he went school with, ‘’I mean, there’s nothing wrong with two guys bringing up kids, I’m fine, I’m not out causing trouble or anything like that and you both love us like a normal couple would so what’s so wrong with it’’  
‘’There’s nothing wrong with it baby, its just people, you’re going to meet homophobes where ever you go and they will say things when they find out that you have two dads instead of a mom, but there’s nothing to be ashamed about’’  
‘’I’m not ashamed’’ Hamish told me quickly. ‘’I’m just ashamed at the way people talk about you and I don’t say anything.’’  
‘’You’re talking about the people at school as well aren’t you’’ I asked quietly as he nodded, ‘’I’ll still come in on Monday and talk if you want me too’’ I whispered as he nodded again before pulling away.   
‘’Thanks papa’’ He whispered before leaning up and pressing a kiss to my cheek.   
‘’You don’t need to thank me squirt, I’d do anything for you and you know that’’ I told him as he grinned and pushed me away playfully.   
‘’You should go back to dad, I know she upset him and that its still affecting him now even if he is too stubborn to say it’’ Hamish grinned as I laughed softly.   
‘’I know and I will talk to him about it, but dad will be fine okay’’ I told him as he nodded and scooted down his bed as I pulled the covers up over him.   
‘’Hey pa’’ Hamish called out as I sat on the edge of his bed again.   
‘’Yeah buddy’’  
‘’How did you know that you liked boys instead of girls’’ Hamish asked quietly as I looked at him, his face calm and watching me as I shrugged a little.   
‘’I just did I guess’’ I told him as I reached up and moved his hair out his eyes slightly, ‘’I guess that my heart got faster if I looked at a pretty boy instead of a pretty girl and when all my friends talked about girls, I guess I just didn’t have any interest in them but when I was with all my female friends and they talked about boys, I felt like I wanted to talk about them too but I never because I was scared about my feelings until I came out as gay’’ I told him as he nodded.  
‘’And what about dad, how did you know you wanted to be with him?’’   
‘’honestly’’ I asked.   
‘’Honestly’’  
‘’The first time I saw your dad was the first day of college, I was walking down the hallway and a group of kids who were the popular ones pushed him in to a bunch of lockers and he cut his cheek, but most of all, I looked at him and I could see myself in him a little, the way he looked a little lost yet he was trying his best to be strong’’ I told him as Hamish smiled. ‘’I just wanted to wrap him up in my arms like you would do with a scared puppy and carry him away to somewhere quiet and just hold him until all the hurt was gone. But I just knew that I wanted to be there for him, to look after him and protect him’’ I shrugged with a smile as I thought about that day. ‘’and I done everything to get him to trust me, it was actually Uncle Sutan who helped me in the end; he got me and Tommy together in places where we couldn’t really leave. its just like the first night I held him tightly was the night I drove him to the hospital when you got taking in for falling off your bed when Grandma Dia looked after you’’ I whispered with a smile as he nodded. ‘’how come you wanted to know’’ I asked as Hamish shrugged quickly.   
‘’Just wondering’’ He mumbled quietly as I nodded, my thoughts running slightly as I watched him stare at his fingers before I bit at the inside of my lip.   
‘’How about you ask Jason to stay tomorrow night’’ I asked as Hamish looked up at me with a smile before it fell again.   
‘’But its Sunday tomorrow’’ He told me.   
‘’I know, and I’ll talk to his mom about it, I’m sure she will let him stay’’ I grinned which was returned as he nodded. ‘’but first, time for bed’’ I grinned as I stood up again and leaned down to brush a kiss to his forehead.   
‘’Night pa’’  
‘’Night kiddo, you sleep well now okay’’ I told him as he nodded, smiling to myself I headed back across his room and glanced over to his bed as I turned his light out and headed out and down the hall to mine and Tommy’s room to see him sat back against the headboard.

Undressing and pulling a pair of sweat pants on, I crawled up the bed as Tommy turned the light off and moved down under the covers more as I climbed under them, pulling him closer to me, I let a soft breath out and pressed soft kisses over his shoulder before he turned to face me, his arms sliding around my body as I let a hand slide up his back slowly.   
‘’I told Hamish he could have Jason over to stay tomorrow night if it’s okay with his mom’’ I whispered to Tommy as he nodded and pressed his lip against my jaw lightly. ‘’I think our son might be having worries about his sexuality too’’ Feeling Tommy pull away in the darkness, I ran my hand over his side softly before trailing it down over his stomach.   
‘’What did he say?’’ Tommy asked quietly as his fingertips found their way to the nape of my neck.   
‘’Asked how I knew I liked boys and how I knew I wanted to be with you’’ I whispered as Tommy laughed softly.   
‘’Are you worried?’’ He asked before I shook my head.   
‘’No, he can be gay, straight anything hell I would still love him to bits if he woke up in the morning and told us that he wanted to be a girl’’ I told Tommy as he laughed quietly again and pulled me closer.  
‘’As much as I would still love him too, let’s hope he doesn’t want that’’ He whispered against my lips as I grinned and slowly trailed my fingers down his stomach more.   
‘’I love you’’ I whispered quietly, my lips brushing over Tommy’s with each word as he smiled.   
‘’I love you too Adam’’ He whispered back as I let my fingertips slip under the waist band of his own sweatpants as his breathing hitched slightly. ‘’Hamish wont be asleep yet’’ Tommy whispered slowly as I let my fingers curl around his length.   
‘’You’ll just have to be quiet’’ I whispered back as I let my lips trace down over his jaw and on to his neck as I slowly dragged my hand up his length, Tommy’s breath hitching slightly as his fingers grew a little tighter in my hair.   
‘’You’re evil’’ Tommy breathed out as I pulled away from his neck and chuckled softly.   
‘’But you still love me’’ I whispered before I was pressing my lips back against his again.


	3. Reunion talk and stuff…

‘’Listen to this’’ A voice spoke out from behind me, the quietness so that they wouldn’t get told off me as I finished copying down the last few notes to from the work book. ‘’it says here that he’s meant to be bringing out a new album soon, that the tour was just to promo a few songs here and there’’ Hearing the words, I couldn’t help but glance up a little and look towards Jason who was sat in the desk to my right, his own eyes staring back before they moved behind me.   
‘’What does that bottom bit say?’’ Someone else whispered half heartily.   
‘’What part…oh, something about the other guy, you know the dude he’s married too, I don’t know, I still say Adam Lambert could’ve done better than that guy, half the time he looks like some druggie just out of rehab’’ Breathing out, I felt my grip tighten around my pen as I turned my eyes back to Jason again who was looking at me worriedly.    
‘’Nah, he isn’t a druggie, he would look even worse if he was, probably just a toy or something for Adam’’ Someone laughed as I put my pen down a little harder than I meant too.   
‘’Hamish is everything alright over there?’’ The teacher asked as I looked up.   
‘’Just fine sir’’ I told him roughly as the voices went quiet behind me.   
‘’Apparently, they met back in college or something, I say it was a party and he threw himself at Adam’’ The voices whispered again with a laughing tone.   
‘’You do realize that most of the stuff in those magazines are just lies don’t you’’ Jason whispered out to them as I glanced over and threw him a thankful smile as they laughed.   
‘’Some, but I believe most of the stuff in it’’  
‘’to be honest, I think the other guy…Tony or whatever his name is, is the lucky one to be with Adam, he’s hot, the singer has a good voice, but his looks nah but at the same time apparently there’s a women involved, there’s photos of the blond dude hanging around with a brown haired girl a lot lately since they came back, I wouldn’t be surprised if Tony was having an affair with her’  
‘’Apparently they are fighting’’  
‘’I’m surprised they wont end up getting a divorce like most celebrities lately, they are just queers anyway, they shouldn’t of even been allowed to marry in the first place’’ Another voice spoke out as I felt my chest hurt more at the things they were saying about dad and Pa.  
‘’Hamish’’ Jason whispered over to me as I glanced over and blinked a few times to clear the tears which I had felt start to sting at them, I could see the concern in his face as I took a deep breath and remembered back to the conversation I had with Pa the week before hand as I turned around and stood to face the small group which had gathered around the trash magazine.  
‘’Why are you so fixed up on lies made about people you don’t even know anything about?’’ I asked, my voice cracking slightly, ‘’those magazines never tell the truth about anyone and if you haven’t actually realized, they are people too, real human people who have feelings, they aren’t all stuck up their own asses’’ I half yelled at them. ‘’and for the record, his name isn’t Tony, it’s Tommy okay and both him and Adam are perfectly happy together, there isn’t an affair going on, that women is a really good friend of his’’  
‘’And what would you know’’ One of the girls laughed, ‘’they are just stupid people in a magazine, it’s not like you really know them personally’’  
‘’I do know them personally actually’’ I yelled.   
‘’Hamish, don’t’’ Jason spoke out as he moved his hands to my arm and tried to push me back in to my seat again, the classroom quiet as the teachers footsteps got closer.  
‘’Ha, yeah right Hamish, and what makes you think that you actually know those fucking fags’’ Someone else asked from the small group as I felt my chest hurt again as I grabbed my stuff and shoved it in to my bag.   
‘’Because those fucking fags as you kindly so call them are my fucking parents you asshole’’ I yelled at them before I was turning and heading out of the classroom quickly, my eyes stinging worse as I half ran down the empty hallways before sliding to a stop and slid down the wall.

.o0o.

Watching Hamish run out the room, I felt my heart break for him slightly before I turned back to the group to find them staring before the one who called Tommy and Adam fags laughed.   
‘’Did he actually just say they were his parents?’’ He laughed as I grabbed my own bag and faced him.   
‘’Yeah James, he did say that, and they are his parents, why do you think Hamish’s last name has never been mentioned during morning call or lessons?’’ I told him.   
‘’Seriously Jason, you don’t believe that do you?’’ Someone asked as I half groaned and pulled my phone out my pocket, unlocking it, I quickly moved through my photos until I came across one of Hamish with his parents and sister and turned it towards them.  
‘’Do you think we are lying now, if it wasn’t true, then why do you think Hamish is so upset for, he has to constantly sit in class and during breaks listening to people abusing his parents with words and ugly rumors, if magazines like that one isn’t enough’’ Watching their shocked faces, I couldn’t help but feel slightly smug as I pushed my phone back in my pocket again.   
‘I…I didn’t know’’ One of the girls mentioned, ‘’he’s never spoken about them really, just always mentions his grandmothers Leila and Dia’’  
‘’Think about it, Tommy Ratliff’s mother is called Dia, Adam Lambert’s is called Leila’’ I snapped before I was turning to find the teacher watching, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked between us.  
‘’Jason, why don’t you go and find Hamish and make sure he is okay,’’ The teacher told me as I nodded and started to walk past. ‘’Oh and Mr. Connor’s’’   
‘’Yes sir’’ I asked as I paused.   
‘’Make sure the principle is informed so Mr. Lambert can come and collect his son, I do believe they were only talking about things like this the other day’’  
‘’Yes sir’’ I spoke out before I was moving out the classroom and heading through the hallway until I turned the corner to see Hamish sat against one of the walls.

.o0o.

‘’Hamish’’ Looking up to see Jason walking towards me, I rubbed at my face to clear the tears as he dropped his bag and collapsed down beside me in silence before a brief laugh escaped his lips a few seconds later. ‘’Man you should’ve seen their faces’’ Jason grinned as I peered up at him to find him grinning at me.   
‘’What happened after I left?’’ I asked quietly.   
‘’They didn’t believe you or me, so I showed them that photo I have of you with them both and Stevie, they soon shut up’’ Jason grinned before I felt a bubble of laughter escape my own throat as Jason pushed me playfully. ‘’I think I can honestly say dude, you’re the most famous person in this school’’ He teased as I scrubbed my eyes again and shook my head.   
‘’Ugh, the teacher is going to kill me for walking out’’ I muttered as Jason laughed again.   
‘’Actually, he told me to come find you and make sure you were okay before heading to the principle to inform him so and I quote, his words dude, so  that Mr. Lambert can come and collect his son’’ Jason told me as I stared at him with a grin.  
‘’Really’’  
‘’really dude, I bet by the end of this lesson and by the time lunch starts, half the school will know who your parents are’’ Sitting back against the wall, I let my knees come up a little more as I draped my arms over them and breathed out deeply. ‘’I’m pretty impressed that you managed to go so long without telling anyone’’ Jason laughed from beside me as I grinned.   
‘’Me too, but they started to bring Mia in to it and I think that was the last straw along with saying dad looked like a druggie…god people are such assholes’’ I groaned as I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.  
‘’Come on’’ Jason muttered as he nudged me and I opened my eyes to look at him with a small swallow, ‘’lets go get  you out of school’’ He grinned before standing, taking his out stretched hand, I let him pull me to my feet before I stumbled forward and in to his chest slightly as he laughed. ‘’Hamish I’ve told you before, if you want to hug me, you only have to ask’’ He teased as I laughed and playfully punched him in the stomach.   
‘’I don’t even know why I’m friends with you’’ I muttered as I turned and grabbed my bag from the floor and slung it over my shoulder again.   
‘’Because I saw you moving in when you were ten and I offered you the chance to play with my games consol’’ He grinned at me as I shook my head.   
‘’Weirdo’’ I mumbled.   
‘’You love it freak’’ Jason retorted as I stared at him and busted in to laughter as we started to head towards the office.

.o0o.

Hearing the bell for lunch ring as I grabbed my things from my locker, I groaned slightly and glanced at Jason as he stood beside me with a smirk on his lips as he glanced up at me.  
‘’Shut up’’ I told him as he held his hands up and laughed.   
‘’didn’t say anything’’ He told me as I shook my head and turned back and finished pulling my books out, part of me was just glad that Pa had been called and that he was on the way or even here already to come get me, I knew that everyone was looking towards me as the hallways filled up and I pushed my locker closed again. Turning to Jason, I watched as he smirked slightly and started to take a few steps back before arms were wrapping around me and pulling me up slightly, my feet leaving the floor as I yelped.  
‘’More poor, poor baby’’ A familiar voice cooed in to my ear as I started laughing as they put me down and I turned.   
‘’Hi Aunt Raja’’ I grinned as I gave her a proper hug and pulled away again. ‘’what are you doing here anyway?’’ I asked before she was moving and pulling Jason in to a hug and giving him the same treatment.   
‘’You Pa was with us, when he got the call’’ Another voice spoke out and I turned to see Brian stood against the lockers, his eyes dancing past the other students gawking at them before he turned back with a grin before holding his fist up, fisting back, I grinned and picked my bag up again.  
‘’So instead of waiting in the car, you all decided to come in and attack’’ I asked as Raja laughed brightly, causing heads to turn and look towards us as Brian pushed away from the lockers and pulled my bag away and over his own shoulder.  
‘’Oh stop your moaning honey’’ Raja teased before she was turning to Jason as he grinned.   
‘’You’re looking fabulous today Raja, new clothes?’’ He asked as she laughed brightly again and pulled him in to another hug.   
‘’Oh I love your friends Hamish’’ She grinned before letting Jason go again and taking his bag, ‘’plus, your mother has been phoned too, you’re coming with us sweetie’’ She told him as he laughed.   
‘’Dude, I totally love your family’’ He laughed.

_‘’Oh my god, its Adam Lambert again’’_

_‘’Did you hear what happened before lunch’’_

_‘’That’s Raja and Brian, Adam’s band member’’_

_‘’Holy shit, it’s true’’_

Hearing the whispers start up again, I couldn’t help but groan slightly as I ran my fingers through my hair and looked down the hall to see Adam walking towards us, his face set in an unhappy look slightly which had me swallowing before his eyes was falling on us and then me before he was smiling softly.  
‘’You ready to go kiddo?’’ Adam asked as I nodded.   
‘’Yeah, where’s dad?’’ I asked him as he got closer.   
‘’He’s back at the studio working on a few songs, don’t worry, he doesn’t know anything’’ He told me as I nodded and smiled softly before I felt it slide away again as I noticed the group from the class whispering together, some of their eyes wide as they stared.

‘’Oh no you don’t sweetheart’’ Raja’s voice spoke out as I turned to see her pull Jason back and push him towards Adam, ‘’violence is never the answer’’  
‘’I don’t care, I want to punch that smirk of his fucking face’’ Jason growled.   
‘’Jason, come on, stop it’’ Adam spoke out as he turned and stared at him, ‘’whatever it is can be dropped and sorted by the school, not your fists, I know your mother would kill me if you were injured when we take you home later’’  
‘’Sorry Adam, thanks for calling her by the way’’ Jason told him as Pa grinned.   
‘’It’s no trouble, let’s get going anyway’’ He said as Jason nodded.   
‘’Yeah, take the fags out the school’’ Hearing the not so hushed whisper, I felt myself turning away from the others before I was moving towards James and throwing my fist back before it was smacking across his jaw hard enough to knock him on the floor.  
‘’Hamish’’ Adam yelled before he was pulling me away, ‘’what the hell do you think you were doing’’ He asked as I breathed out and glared down at James.   
‘’Fucking asshole’’ I muttered.   
‘’Language buddy’’ Adam told me as I breathed out and moved around until he was stood in front of me and leaning down to catch my eyes. ‘’but what did we talk about, we told Jason not to do that just now’’  
‘’But he called you a fag again Pa, along with Raja and dad earlier, I can’t take it any more’’ I told him as I tried to pass him again but was pulled back in front before Adam was curling his hand around the back of my neck and pulling me in to him.   
‘’I’m glad you are defending us Hamish, but you don’t use your fists’’ He whispered in to my ear as I nodded slightly and brought my hand up to cling on to the back of his jacket as I felt tears sting my eyes again.  
‘’Damn, I think he broke his nose’’ Someone spoke out before Adam was moving to look before back again. ‘’who taught you how to fight anyway?’’ Pa asked as I felt myself blush and I glanced up towards Raja as she bit her lip and looked down at her nails.  
‘’Sutan did’’ I muttered.   
‘’Raja’’ Adam snapped as she looked up and shrugged.   
‘’My honey needed to know how to defend himself against those flies if they attacked’’ He teased as pa laughed above me, his hand still on the back of my neck and my body against his side as footsteps rushed down.   
‘’What is going on…Mr. Lambert’’ The principle spoke out as I bit my lip and glanced up to see him looking from James to us with a sigh.   
‘’Go on, Brian, will you take them out to the car for me?’’ Pa asked as he nodded.   
‘’Sure’’ Brian said as I went to move but was stopped.   
‘’But Pa’’ I started to say before he gave my neck a soft squeeze and shook his head.   
‘’But nothing Hamish’’ He told me as I swallowed a little and shuffled on my feet as I moved and crossed my arms over my chest.

‘’What happened here?’’ The principle asked.   
‘’He punched me sir…Hamish friggen punched me for no reason’’ James yelled out.   
‘’Is this true Hamish?’’ He asked as I swallowed and nodded. ‘’why’’  
‘’because he called my family fags twice, he also called them stupid and that my dada a druggie when he isn’t’’ I gushed out as I felt the pain and angry grow again.   
‘’its true sir, I heard everything which was said’’ Someone called out as he nodded and turned to look at James before back at me and Adam again.   
‘’Hamish, you do understand that violence isn’t allowed in school and that it’s a direct three day suspension don’t you’’’ The principle asked as I nodded slightly, the weight of Pa’s hand falling away as he pushed his hand in to his pocket. ‘’good, then we shall see you on Monday then’’ He smiled before I was looking up.   
‘’But sir is Thursday’’ I told him as he nodded.   
‘’Yes, and in three day’s its Monday’’ He told me before Adam was nudging me away as he turned towards James. ‘’And for abuse to others it’s a week suspension, so come Monday James, I hopefully wont be seeing you, but I think you should come to the office and we can call your parents’’

.o0o.

Staring down at Hamish as we headed out of the school building, I could see the stress still in his shoulders and the way he was staring at the ground as we walked just like Tommy often did, breathing out as I paused, I reached out and grabbed Hamish by his elbow softly before I was pulling him back and in to a tight hug which he quickly returned.   
‘’I’m sorry Papa’’ Hamish whispered out brokenly as I leaned down and pressed my lips to the top of his head and closed my eyes.   
‘’Don’t be sorry baby, you done what you felt right, not that I like the fists being thrown, but I’m proud of you’’ I told him as he pulled away and stared at me.  
‘’But what are we going to tell dad? He’s going to wonder why I’m not in school tomorrow’’ Hamish told me as I chuckled softly and nodded.   
‘’You leave your dad to me alright, come on let’s go get you boys some lunch’’ I told him as he smiled warmly and turned towards the car.  
Watching him walk over, I let a breath out and ran my fingers over the back of my neck lightly, I still couldn’t believe how much Hamish had grown up, how much he had changed since I first met him that night I went to Tommy’s, I could still picture him sitting on the kitchen counter with his dad stood in front of him as he held his juice, the way they both acted around each other still warmed my heart as Hamish glanced back, a smile pulling the corners of his lips up like Tommy’s did.  
‘’Are you coming then or not Papa, we’re hungry and I want pizza’’ He called out as I laughed and started to walk towards the car and got in behind the wheel again.

.o0o.

‘’How was school’’ I asked as I glanced across the dinner table and towards the kids, my eyes watching Hamish as he looked up at me and then glanced towards Adam and back again.  
‘’Fine’’ He told me which had me frowning softly at his single answer and as he pushed his food around his plate and I glanced over at Adam to see him watching him just as worriedly.   
‘’Daddy, I done more painting today’’ Stevie beamed out as I looked over at her and grinned.   
‘’That’s great baby, you will have to show me them after dinner’’ I grinned as she laughed.   
‘’You’re silly daddy, they are in school still, I can’t bring wet pictures home’’ She told me as I gasped playfully.   
‘’Oh no, what am I going to look at now?’’ I asked before sticking my lip out a little in a pout which made her giggle and me smile.   
‘’So what did you get up too in school today kiddo?’’ I asked Hamish as he shrugged eyes on his plate.   
‘’Not much really’’ He told me before he was pushing the plate away and looking towards Adam and back to me again. ‘’can I be excused’’ He asked as I nodded slowly and watched as he climbed out of his seat and took his plate over to the counter before leaving again and headed towards the stairs.  
‘’Is Hamish okay?’’ Stevie asked as I blinked a few times and turned back to stare at her with a nod.   
‘’He’s fine baby’’ He smiled before I was standing and picking the empty plates up. ‘’you finished?’’ I asked her as she nodded and handed me her own little plate, taking them across the room and over to the counter, I started to run the water in the sink before I was clearing Hamish’s plate and sinking the dirty dishes in to the water.

Feeling Adam’s arms slide around my waist a little later, I let a deep breath out and leaned back in to his body as his nose brushed over my neck before he was pressing a kiss to my neck.  
‘’Have I done something wrong? Forgotten something again?’’ I asked quietly as I put the last plate on to the drying rack and pulled the plug out the sink.   
‘’You’ve done nothing of the sort’’ Adam whispered out as his hands lowered before sliding under my shirt to rest against my stomach as I dried my hands off and turned in his arms, his hands moving to hold against my lower back as I looked up at him.  
‘’Then what’s going on with Hamish’’ I whispered, ‘’I feel like he doesn’t want to talk to me at all’’ I admitted as Adam’s arms grew tighter around me and he pressed his lips to my temple.   
‘’He does, he just doesn’t feel very well at the moment’’ Adam whispered against my skin before he was pulling away and leaning his forehead against mine. ‘’I was thinking of maybe keeping him home tomorrow’’ Adam told me as I nodded slightly and let my hands run up his back before down again as I stared back in to Adam’s eyes which was still as bright as ever.  
‘’But why didn’t he tell me?’’ I asked as Adam smiled softly.   
‘’He doesn’t like making you worry about him baby’’ Adam whispered, ‘’he thinks you worry too much ever since he as little and Andie took him’’  
‘’He’s my son, I’m allowed to worry’’ I said back as Adam chuckled softly and pulled away a little, our heads turning as Stevie ran through and towards the table again where she was grabbing the teddy from the chair and running back out again. ‘’I worry about both of our kids’’ I admitted as I turned back, ‘’I never want to see them hurt or upset, they deserve to have a smile on their faces all the time’’  
‘’I know Tommy, but they are growing up, we’re their parents, sometimes we can’t protect them from the harsh reality of life and we both know that, but we love them and its normal to feel like that but their just kids baby, Hamish is fifteen, he’s going to go through moments where he’s not going to be happy or understand something or he’s not going to feel the best like tonight, but its normal’’ Adam whispered as I sighed and leaned in to his chest as his arms tightened around my body more.  
‘’I hate it when you’re right’’ I mumbled out as he chuckled softly and ran a hand down over my back before bringing it up to cup my neck as he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine in a chaste kiss.  
‘’I love you too’’ He grinned which had me laughing and swatting his chest playfully before he was pulling away and heading out the kitchen, his voice carrying to the kids, telling them to grab some blankets and meet him downstairs.

Grinning to myself as Adam got a movie night sorted, I shook my head and finished cleaning up in the kitchen before I headed in to the lounge, a kiss being pressed to the top of Hamish’s head as I past him with his arms full of pillows.  
‘’Hamish’’ I called out softly as he paused in the doorway and turned to look at me before I motioned him over  
‘’Yeah dad?’’ He asked as he looked at me worriedly and I smiled softly before pulling him in to a hug.   
‘’I love you kid’’ I told him as he dropped the pillows and wrapped his arms around me.   
‘’I know you do dad’’ He told me just as quietly as I let my fingers sink in to his hair on the back of his head.   
‘’I just don’t want you thinking that you can’t talk to me ever okay, I know Adam’s probably easier to talk too, that he knows more things than me but you can still come to me, even if it’s just for a hug any time of day or not, I’m not going to care’’ I told him as he pulled away and looked at me.   
‘’I know I can…are…are you okay dad?’’ He asked as I smiled softly and nodded, my hand moving up to his jaw before I traced my thumb over his cheek.  
‘’I just don’t like seeing you down whether you feel ill or not’’ I told him as he smiled weakly, ‘’me and your Pa has decided that we’re going to keep you home tomorrow so don’t worry about trying to make yourself feel good enough to go in tomorrow okay, total bed rest and that’s an order’’ I told him as he laughed and I grinned at him.   
‘’You’re such a dork dad’’ He told me as I gasped.   
‘’I’m your father, you can’t call me a dork’’ I told him as he laughed and pulled away to pick the pillows up before one was being hit against my head.   
‘’I did, so deal with it’’ He laughed as I took the pillow and turned to look at the smirk on his face.   
‘’And what if I don’t want to deal with it?’’ I asked as his smirk grew wider.   
‘’Not much because you love me so you have to deal with it, no refunds, sorry’’ Hamish teased before he was quickly fleeing the room with the other pillows, leaving me to stand there laughing and shaking my head as I picked up two which he had dropped and grabbed mine and Adam’s phones before heading down to the basement and the family room.

.o0o.

Leaning in to Adam’s chest more, I smiled softly as his fingers came up from where they had been resting against my neck to run through my hair slowly as I let my eyes dropped down to where Hamish was laid, his eyes closed and chest slow, his legs tangled with Adam’s as he leaned against my shins, Stevie’s body curled between the three of us asleep too which had me smiling softly and sliding my hand across my stomach to join Adam’s other, our fingers tangling as he dropped a kiss against my shoulder.  
‘’We need to respond to those invitations soon’’ Adam whispered to me quietly as I turned my head away from the film to look at me with a small frown, ‘’for the reunion’’  
‘’Oh…I forgot about them’’ I mumbled as he smiled and ran his fingers through my hair again. ‘’are you wanting to go?’’ I asked quietly as he shrugged.   
‘’I don’t mind really, I was going to see what you wanted to do’’’ He told me as I nodded slightly and glanced back down at the kids again as Hamish moved, watching him settle again, I let a small yawn out before I was turning back to look at Adam again.  
‘’I think it would be good to go you know’’ I told him as he nodded softly, ‘’there’s some people I haven’t seen in a long time, not that I didn’t really have a lot of friends you know’’ I shrugged, ‘’in a strange way…I kind of want to see Gus again, I know he spent most of the time giving me hell but he was completely different after he found out about Hamish, we sat down and talked one of the days in college I remember and he told me why he was like he was and I forgave him’’ I shrugged as Adam chuckled softly and leaned down to press his lips to mine lightly.  
‘’I’m glad’’ He whispered as I smiled. ‘’and I think the kids should stay with your mom too, I know we don’t get to see her as much as we want to do with everything which goes on all the time, and I know Hamish mentioned about staying with Jason, but I think it will do us all good to be near each other in case something happened’’ Adam whispered as I nodded.   
‘’Mom would like that’’ I smiled, ‘’I know she misses the kids a lot and I miss seeing her too’’ I whispered softly knowingly that she still lived back in Burbank and we didn’t really get the chance to see her as often as we would like, that she refused the offer to help her move closer, insistent that she wanted to stay closer to dad and Lisa still which I understood. I knew that mom often went to dad’s grave when she felt lonely, or if she just happened to have spells of missing dad, I knew that I did sometimes still and would make the trip out when Adam or Leila had the kids, sure I never told s I still I went for those few hours but sometimes I still think Adam knew as I blinked softly and Adam smiled down at me.   
‘’Welcome back’’ Adam whispered as his hand trailed down my stomach and slipped under my shirt. ‘’you were thinking about your dad weren’t you?’’  
‘’How did you know that?’’ I asked as Adam smiled fondly.   
‘’Because you got that far away look on your face and it looked adorable’’ Adam teased as I laughed quietly and turned my head in to his chest to muffle it more so I didn’t wake the kids up.

Letting my eyes slide open, I stared down at Adam’s top before I was shifting slightly and glancing down to see the kids gone before I was turning at the feeling of Adam’s fingers running through mine.  
‘’Hamish took Stevie to bed for us’’ He whispered softly to me as our hands joined together on my stomach.   
‘’How is he feeling?’’ I asked through a soft yawn  before I was shifting to move around, draping my legs over Adam’s, I leaned in to the curve of his body more and let my empty hand slide up under his shirt to rest against his warm stomach.  
‘’I think he’s feeling a little better, but I’m still keeping him home tomorrow’’ Adam told me as I nodded and let myself relax in to the soft comfort of his hand running over my back slowly.  
‘’Yeah…’’ I murmured, ‘’I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you, sorry’’ I told Adam as he chuckled softly and I felt him press his lips to my head.   
‘’Don’t be’’ He whispered as I tilted my head up to look at him, his eyes still a vibrant blue like the first time I had ever laid my own eyes on them, his lips still freckled kissed as I brought my hand up to rest against his jaw, my thumb stroking over the apple of his cheek as he smiled. ‘’Whatcha thinking about?’’ He asked quietly as his own hand came up and his fingers slipped through mine as it stayed against his jaw.   
‘’You’’ I told him honestly, his smile creeping up more.   
‘’And what part of me are you thinking about this time?’’ He asked with a soft smirk as I grinned.   
‘’Your eyes’’ I admitted, ‘’just thinking about how they are still as blue as that first day I looked at you without sunglasses on’’ I whispered with a smile as his thumb stroked over the back of my hand. ‘’I never seemed to be able to get them out of my mind’’   
‘’You really are a closet romantic still aren’t you’’ Adam teased as I laughed and slipped my hand out from under his and laid it against his neck as I leaned up and pressed my lips to his softly.  
‘’You don’t know what you’re talking about’’ I whispered against his lips.

.o0o.

Watching as Tommy walked back in the bedroom, his pants riding low on his hips, I let the soft smile pull the corners of my lips up as he pushed the door closed and flipped the lock before he was turning, brown eyes meeting mine again with a grin as he moved towards the end of the bed and stood there staring at me. Pulling my arm out from behind my head, I cocked my finger at him to get closer as he smirked and kneeled on the bed, his hands moving to the top of his pants as I bit at my lip slightly.  
‘’Take them off’’ I told him quietly as he paused, both knees on the bed, his eyes searching mine before I was tilting my head slightly, my eyes trailing down over his nude chest and stomach, just taking his body in as he moved back to his feet and started to slide the material down, following inch by inch as more flesh started to appear, I let my eyes flicker back up to his face again to find him watching me still with a small grin which I returned quickly. I knew that as time went on we had both changed in body wise and looks yet Tommy still looked as gorgeous as he did when he was nineteen, even more so if I had to really think about it. Watching the way his stomach muscles clenched as he knelt back on the bed again, I let my eyes follow the line of his abs down to his hips where they fell down to the soft scattering of light hair which led further down before hands were coming up to cover his cock from my view.  
‘’What are you doing?’’ Tommy asked as my eyes move back up his body and back to his again to see a faint blush covering his cheeks, almost like we were still teenagers and not thirty years old.  
‘’Just admiring the view’’ I told him, my hands sliding up on to his thighs as he finished knee crawling up the bed and sat himself on my own thighs. ‘’I got to tell ya, it’s a beautiful sight’’ I told him, my eyes tracing the blush which seemed to deepen again.   
‘’You’re a dork’’ Tommy breathed out as his hands fell away to run over my own stomach and I trailed my hands further up over his side before I was dragging them down his chest,  
‘’Just telling you the truth baby’’ I told him softly. ‘’you’re beautiful and gorgeous and still every inch like you were when we were nineteen’’ I smiled as he let a soft bark of laughter out and leaned down to brush his lips over mine.  
‘’You’re biased’’ Tommy whispered as he pulled away, ‘’you’ve been with me too long, married for half that time, you have to tell me how pretty and beautiful I look, it’s law’’ Laughing softly, I ran my hands over his skin again before I was moving them down to his waist, half throwing and half turning him over, I let my body settle over the top of his as his knees hugged my hips snuggly and he smirked up at me.   
‘’Law huh’’ I asked as he hummed and nodded.   
‘’Yup’’ He grinned. ‘’it’s also law that you have to make sure I enjoy myself intensely’’   
‘’Is it now…and what else is the law oh wise one’’ I muttered as I leaned down and started to softly trail my lips over his jaw and down on to his neck as his breathing hitched slightly, his words being jumbled as I smirked against his smooth skin. ‘’didn’t quite catch that baby’’ I whispered in to his ear before I was lightly nipping at the lobe and tugging on the little silver hoops he had there still.   
‘’Said that…kiss…kissing is law’’ Tommy stuttered out as I let my teeth lightly graze over the hollow of his throat before following the same path with my tongue as I leaned back up and over him again, his brown eyes darker as I leaned down and nudged my nose against his.  
‘’Going to be quiet this time?’’ I whispered as Tommy smirked softly.   
‘’Always am Adam’’ He whispered back as I raised an eyebrow slightly.   
‘’You woke Stevie up last time’’ I reminded him as the blush quickly returned to his cheeks, only to deepen again, ‘’you’re lucky Hamish sleeps heavily.’’   
‘’That was an accident’’ Tommy exclaimed quickly, ‘’I was caught off guard and…and it was kind of nice’’ He mumbled as I chuckled softly and leaned down to lightly brush my lips over his jaw before leading up to his own.   
‘’I knew you liked it’’ I whispered against them as his breath hitched again and his hips rolled up in to mine.   
‘’Made me…made me feel connected to you deeper’’ Tommy whispered as his hands trailed down my back slowly, fingertips brushing over scars he had made me come to love and cherish as a survivor and a fighter before they were slipping under my own pants as I let our lips touch more firmly. ‘’off’’ Tommy mumbled against my lips as I slowly pulled away and moved to kneel between his knees as I moved my hands to the tie on my pants, undoing it quickly, I let myself climb off the bed and push them down my thighs quickly before I was moving back up and leaning down to press soft butterfly kisses against Tommy’s stomach before slowly dropping them lower along his happy trail.

∞

Pulling the covers closer around us, I couldn’t help but smile in to Tommy’s shoulder as he let a heavy breath out, his legs tangled with mine and arms wrapped around mine as I brushed my fingertips over his chest lightly, my eyes glancing to the mark on the edge of his shoulder.  
‘’Am I weird for liking this?’’ Tommy asked quietly, his thumb pausing over my pulse as I nipped at his skin.   
‘’You’re weird anyway baby, but no’’ I whispered as he nodded slightly before turning his head towards me in the darkness of our room, the bedside light giving off enough glow for it to be soft and not harsh on our eyes as I brushed my lips over his and pulled him back closer to me as I felt myself starting to soften inside of him still. ‘’my own prince of weirdness’’ I mumbled against his lips as he let a breathy laugh out and turned his head back again, leaving me to nuzzle in to the side of his throat.  
‘’You remind me of a wolf sometimes’’ Tommy told me around a yawn, ‘’with all the touching and kisses.’’   
‘’you watch the nature channel too much baby, Stevie got you hooked, lined and sinker.’’ I told him as he grinned sleepily.   
‘’Did you know, baby elephants suck on their trunks for comfort’’ Tommy told me, his voice quiet in the stillness of the room as I grinned against his skin and ran my fingers over his chest again. ‘’Stevie asked if she was a baby elephant’’ He murmured.   
‘’Cause of the thumb sucking?’’ I asked as he hummed lightly. ‘’go to sleep Tommy’’ I whispered as he shifted a little, his lower body pushing back in to mine more as I let my leg hook around his and my arm around his waist tighter as he sighed.

.o0o.

‘’Stevie, come on we need to go babygirl’’ Tommy called out from the hallway before he was walking in to the kitchen and I looked up at him from where I was re-reading the invites to the reunion.   
‘’I’m going to email the organizes in a bit to say that we are going’’ I told him as I held the cards up and he walked over, his arm wrapping around my neck as he perched on my knee and looked them over again.  
‘’Sounds good…also, ask about you know…her’’ He told me as I wrapped my arm around his waist and nodded.   
‘’Of course I will baby’’ I told him with a smile as I pressed a kiss to his jaw.   
‘’Eughh really dads, there’s children around’’ Turning to look towards the door at the same time a Tommy to see Hamish stood in the doorway with Stevie in his arms, a smirk on his lips as I shook my head.  
‘’You’ll be like it one day kiddo’’ I told him as he stuck his tongue out towards us and Tommy stood and took her from his arms.   
‘’Doubt it Pa, I’m not all sappy like you and dad are’’ He told me as I laughed and watched as Tommy ducked down, his hand grabbing Hamish’s jaw to plant a loud kiss to his cheek.  
‘’No you’re worse’’ Tommy winked before Hamish was laughing, his cheeks turning a faint pink as he was pulled in to a hug by his dad,  
‘’You suck so much’’ Hamish mumbled as Tommy laughed and pressed another kiss to the top of his head.    
‘’I’ve got to get your sister to school, but I’ll bring something home from that bakery you like’’ Tommy told Hamish as he smiled and nodded.   
‘’Sounds great dad, and thank you for letting me stay home today’’ Hamish told him, his own amber eyes staring up at Tommy who smiled and nodded.   
‘’It’s alright buddy, I’m just glad that you’re starting to feel better already’’ Tommy told him as he nodded before glancing over towards me as I smiled.

‘’Bring my baby here, I want to say goodbye’’ I spoke out as I lifted my arms towards Tommy who laughed and walked over, Stevie’s body leaning down towards me as I pulled her from Tommy’s arms and hugged her tightly, causing her to laugh as her own arms wrapped around my neck.  
‘’I love you Papa’’ Stevie told me as I smiled and peppered kisses over her cheek and forehead.   
‘’Love you too beautiful, you have a great day in school and I’ll come pick you up later yeah?’’ I asked as she pulled away and beamed at me.   
‘’I will and please Papa’’ She smiled as I nodded and let Tommy take her form my arms again as he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.   
‘’I’ll try not to be too long, I know we have to sort everything else out’’ He told me as I nodded.   
‘’You don’t have too, I can handle it, no need to rush’’ I told him as he smiled, ‘’’don’t want you getting in trouble for speeding again’’ I teased as he rolled his eyes.   
‘’That was one time…and we were twenty-five’’ He muttered, cheeks warmed as he started to walk away.   
‘’I love you my little speed demon ’’ I called out just as Tommy entered the hallway, his laugh echoing through as I grinned and shook my head, my body turning back towards the laptop which was opened on the table beside me.  
‘’God, Pa you and dad are so weird’’ Hamish spoke out as I lifted my head to see him sitting down with a bowl of cereal and a drink. ‘’why did he get in trouble for speeding anyway?’’ He asked as I grinned.   
‘’Auntie Mia thought she went in to labor and Uncle Sutan called your dad before I had the chance to tell him that it was a false alarm and he sped all the way, only getting stopped once which surprise me as he was down in Santa Monica with Brian and he got to Burbank in about twenty minutes’’ I told him as he looked at me shocked.   
‘’Isn’t that like a forty-five minute drive?’’ He asked as I nodded.   
‘’Sure is’’ I grinned as Hamish laughed.   
‘’Have you got any more stories about dad?’’ He asked, glancing up from the laptop again, I smirked in his direction as he looked up again.   
‘’Oh I have plenty kiddo’’

.o0o.

Hearing the laughter as I pushed the front door closed again, I couldn’t help but let a grin out at the sound, knowing that for a long time I had always been worried that I would come home to silence and that I would be alone, that Adam wasn’t there and he took Hamish with him, inside I knew that it was a stupid thought and slowly over the years, I had managed to push it away and not worry like that anymore as I shrugged my jacket off and picked the bag from the bakery up again.  
Heading in to the kitchen, I noticed how Hamish was leaning in to Adam, both of them in front of the laptop with a grin on their faces; Hamish’s own face red from where it looked like he had been laughing so hard.  
‘’So what’s so funny?’’ I asked, causing both of them to jump and look up at me surprised before Adam was doing something on the laptop and Hamish shrugged.  
‘’Nothing…is that the bakery treats’’ He asked as he came over and quickly took the bag from me as I raised an eyebrow and looked back to Adam who was smirking slightly and held his hand out towards me.  
‘’Why do I feel like you are hiding something from me?’’ I asked as I walked over to Adam and took his hand and let myself be pulled down on to his lap, his arms wrapping around my waist tightly as I glanced at the laptop to see the desktop up and nothing on the task bar before my eyes was moving towards Hamish as he walked over with some plates and the bag again and sat down.   
‘’Not doing anything like that dad, Papa was just telling me some stories from when I was younger’’ Hamish told me with a grin before his eyes was flashing towards Adam and away again as Adam pressed his lips to the side of my neck.  
‘’Oh really now, and what sorts of stories has he been telling you?’’ I asked as Hamish shrugged and started to open the paper bag.   
‘’Just a few different ones like how when Stevie was born you cried for a while’’ Hamish grinned up at me, ‘’or about the time Papa cooked you a meal for your birthday and you got really upset because Uncle Sutan told you that Papa told him to take you out but in really he was taking you to Papa’s to surprise you’’  
‘’That was a horrid trick they pulled on me’’ I complained as Adam chuckled and squeezed his arms around my waist, ‘’I still haven’t forgiven your Uncle Sutan for doing that to me’’ I told Hamish as I leaned across the table and stole two plates and the bag from him.  
‘’Yeah Papa says you haven’t forgiven Uncle Sutan for a lot of things’’ He grinned which had me pausing and looking up at him to see him smirking down at his food before I turned and questioning eyebrow towards Adam to see him trying not to grin as he moved one of his arms and pulled a pastry out of the bag.   
‘’Adam, what other things have you told our son?’’ I asked him as he shrugged lightly.   
‘’We really should call your mom’’ He told me as a deflection as I tutted and moved slightly to face him more.   
‘’Not until I know what has been going on since I left’’ I told them both as I glanced between them.   
‘’Papa told me about you doing drag with Uncle Sutan’’ Hamish spoke out quickly as I felt my cheeks start to warm up as I stared at Hamish before I turned my eyes to Adam to see him trying to bite back a smirk.   
‘’I can’t believe you would tell him that…I hoped you told him about you doing it too’’ I bit out as Adam smirked and nodded.   
‘’Papa showed me photos’’ Hamish told us as I turned and stared at him in horror, ‘’although Papa suits a skirt and a corset better that you dad’’ He smirked as I choked slightly, his laughter filling the kitchen again as Adam squeezed my waist and pressed his lips to my neck.   
‘’I don’t believe that, you look amazing in a skirt baby’’ Adam whispered in to my ear as Hamish stood again and wondered over towards the fridge.

∞

‘’So the kids are going to stay with mom for that night while we’re going to get a room in the hotel at the place where the reunion is being held?’’ I asked as Adam nodded.   
‘’But I thought I could stay with Jason while you went’’ Hamish spoke out as he came through the door and I turned to look up at him.   
‘’I know but me and your Pa thought that it would be nice for you and Stevie to stay with Granma Dia for the night; we don’t get to see her as much as we do Leila’’ I told him as he stayed at us before nodding slowly.  
‘’Yeah…okay, I know what you mean and yeah, it would be nice to go and see her again and spend a night’’ He smiled as I nodded.   
‘’Good, then that’s sorted, just have to ring mom and let her know…and then the hotel’’ I trailed off as I pulled the laptop closer and started to type in the address for it.   
‘’I’ve already booked it baby’’ Adam told me as he came in from the garden and I turned to look at him.   
‘’You have?’’ I asked as he nodded and leaned down to press his lips to my cheek before he was heading towards the other side of the middle island again.   
‘’I’m going to make a start on dinner’’ He told me as I hummed and turned back to the computer.


	4. Grandma Dia and Josephine

‘’Grandma’’ Stevie’s yell was loud as she scrambled towards mom the moment her feet was sat down, laughing to myself, I glanced towards Adam to see him grinning himself as he pulled the kids bags out of the back of the car and closed the trunk again as I gathered Stevie’s backpack. Car locked up and Adam up ahead of me with Hamish, I grinned and shook my head softly as I quickly caught up and let myself be gathered in to moms arms.  
‘’Missed you guys’’ She cooed as I laughed and kissed her cheek.   
‘’Missed you too mom and thank you for doing this for us’’ I told her as she let me go and moved on to Adam, her lips pressing to his cheek with a hug before moving on to Hamish who laughed and hugged her back just as tightly.  
‘’Coswollope Tommy, you know I will jump at any change to have the children’’ Mom smiled as she stood again, smiling back at her as she headed inside, I could see age starting to touch upon her, the lines around her eyes and mouth were a little more pressed and grey was starting to set in to the roots of her hair.   
‘’Hey’’ Jumping as a hand curled around my neck, I turned and looked back in to bright eyes as I smiled, ‘’where’d you go baby?’’ Adam asked softly as I shrugged.   
‘’Nowhere important’’ I teased as I stepped closer and settled my empty hand on his waist before leaning up to brush my lips over his. ‘’I love you’’ I whispered out to him as Adam’s eyes crinkled softly,  the trust clear in them as he smiled and leaned down to press his lips back to mine deeper before he pulled away himself as a coughed rang out from behind us.  
‘’If you don’t mind dad…pa, but Stevie wants her bag and you’re on grandma Dia’s front lawn you know, there are neighbors and you know what the press are like’’ Hamish called out as I groaned and rested my forehead against Adam’s shoulders as he laughed, his chest rumbling as his thumb smoothed over the back of my neck.  
‘’I should totally have fed you to those lions when you were five’’ I muttered as I pulled away and turned to see Hamish smirking at me.   
‘’You say that dad but you wouldn’t’’ He grinned, ‘’plus Pa wouldn’t let you, he loves me more’’  
‘’you only say that now, wait until he starts showing your future relationships your baby and toddle photos’’ I smirked back as his face dropped and he spun to stare at Adam.   
‘’You wouldn’t do that Pa would you?’’ He asked, his voice a drop lower as Adam laughed and squeezed my neck.   
‘’No I wouldn’t baby, although there are some pretty cute ones in there somewhere’’ He teased as Hamish groaned and spun on his heel and headed back inside. ‘’he’s totally his father’s son’’ Adam mumbled as he pressed a kiss to my temple and started after Hamish.

‘’Uncle Tommy’’ Turning as feet thudded down the stairs, I grinned brightly as Josephine appeared and barreled in to my legs. ‘’up, up’’  
‘’Hey there squirt’’ I breathed out as I handed Stevie’s bag to Adam and tucked my fingers under Josephine’s arms and lifted her up as she squealed in delight. ‘’where’s your momma?’’ I asked as she spun around.   
‘’Momma’s four steps behind like always’’ Lisa grinned as she appeared at the bottom the stairs and ruffled her daughter’s hair. ‘’what are you doing here?’’ She asked before I stuck my tongue out at her.   
‘’We got a reunion and mom said she’ll watch the kids for us tonight’’ I mentioned as we headed towards the kitchen to find mom and Adam already at the stove which I grinned at and shook my head again. ‘’babe, you know you don’t have to help out with dinner every time we come over’’ I told him as he looked up and shrugged.   
‘’I like cooking, we don’t get to do it much when we’re on tour’’ He shrugged as I smiled fondly and put Josephine down as she wiggled. ‘’she’s getting big Lis’’ Adam smiled as he walked over and kissed Lisa’s cheek before mine. ‘’stop moaning baby’’ He winked as I laughed softly and watched him walk away.   
‘’Tell me about it, she’s getting a handful’’ Lisa sighed playfully before giving chase after her daughter who had escaped out the back doors and in to the yard with the other kids.

Heading back out the kitchen, I glanced over my shoulder before I was turning and headed upstairs and in to the study before I was crossing to the desk and sat down, turning the chair around and closer, I looked up at the photo frame there and smiled to myself.   
‘’Hey dad’’ I whispered as I reached out and touched the golden frame lightly with my fingertips. ‘’how are you doing old man? I’m sorry I haven’t come to talk to you in a while, been busy’’ I asked before I was sitting back and resting my hands on the chair’s arm. ‘’Me and Adam are great still, ten years strong, been married for five and I know you would’ve loved him pops’’ I whispered as I tilted my head back and let my eyes close briefly before opening them again. ‘’Hamish and Stevie still ask about you, you know. I noticed one of your photos missing the other day, nearly freaked out by then I found it with Stevie, she was talking to you like I am now’’ I chuckled softly as I thought back to just before the tour when I went to check on the kids and I heard her mumbling half asleep to someone. ‘’it was cute, I think she still has that photo under her pillow, I haven’t checked. God I miss you like crazy dad, I can’t believe of how long you have been gone for, its like I can still feel you around me sometimes, other times I expect to turn around and you’ll be stood there with that stupid grin on your face which I know you wear when you find something amusing, hell you’re probably sat smirking and laughing to yourself right now’’  
‘’And he’ll be thinking about how crazy his son sounds talking to himself in a study while his kids are in the back yard playing chase and his lovely husband is helping momma Ratliff with diner’’ Jumping at first, I couldn’t help but grin towards Sutan as he came waltzing in and walked around the desk to drape across my lap. ‘’but pops will also be smiling because he will also be thinking of how proud he is of his son and his grandchildren’’ Sutan smiled before he turned to look at me.   
‘’You really think so?’’ I asked as he nodded and raised his hands to my face where he squeezed my cheeks.   
‘’I know so sweetie pie’’  
Laughing, I shook my head fondly and snagged my arms around his waist, ‘’Are you going to the reunion tonight?’’ I asked as he relaxed in to my more and nodded.   
‘’Of course, I have to see where everyone went wrong and we succeeded in the best way’’ He smirked before pressing a kiss to my forehead. ‘’but come now…we have work to do to make you look pretty’’  
‘’can’t that wait until after dinner Sut? I mean, me and Adam were planning on getting to the hotel and getting settled before getting ready there seeming it’s the same place as the reunion’’ I told him as he raised an eyebrow at me.  
‘’Ah, I did wonder why the kiddies had things in the spare room’’ He smirked before I rolled my eyes, ‘’daddy and papa are planning on getting frisky’’ He teased before another laugh caused us to both jump and look to see Adam stood leaning against the doorframe.  
‘’if I didn’t know you, I would be questioning right about now as to why you are draped over my husband and to why there is lipstick on his forehead’’ He mentioned as I shot a glare at Sutan and brought my hand up to rub over my head. ‘’but it’s lucky I do know you Sutan’’ He teased as Sutan’s musical laughter echoed and he climbed off to go hug Adam.

Standing myself, I watched Sutan whisper something before he was pressing a kiss to Adam’s cheek and wiping his lipstick off as I started to walk over, flashing a smile back as Sutan left, I turned back and let myself be pulled in to Adam’s arms as I wrapped mine around his waist.  
‘’Your mom wanted to know if we were going to stay for dinner’’ He told me, ‘’so I told her that we were, we don’t have to be at the reunion until eight and it’s only five thirty, so that gives us enough time to eat and head to the hotel and get ready, Sutan’s going to meet us there’’ He told me with a gentle press of his lips to mine as I hummed lightly.   
‘’it sounds like a great plan’’ I smiled as I let my hands travel up his back and then down again.   
‘’I love you too by the way’’ Adam told me, ‘’I never said it when we were by the car, Hamish came out and I forgot to tell you it back’’ Adam grinned as I laughed softly and ran my hands up under his shirt to rest.   
‘’I know you do, you don’t always have to tell me it back Adam’’ I told him shrugged.   
‘’but I like saying it back to you baby’’ He mumbled softly as his forehead rested against mine, ‘’I’m always going to love you, through thick and thin and stupid stories and photos which always look weird because people photo-shop them to hell and back just to make money’’ He grinned as I laughed freely and pressed a kiss against his lips.   
‘’You’re ridiculous’’ I told him as I slipped my hands out and patted him against the chest, ‘’come on, lets get back downstairs before we traumatize Hamish again by him walking in on us kissing’’

Smiling as I started to walk past and got pulled back again, I twisted around slightly to stare at Adam before he was shrugging and letting his palm slide against mine, fingers interlocking before I was turning back and leading him back down the stairs and towards the dining room again.

Setting the table for mom, I found myself listening to the kids as they laughed and ran around before I was heading back in to the kitchen again to find Adam leaning against the counter with a cup in his hand and eyes staring down before they were lifting to look towards me. Crossing as he placed the cup down, I let my arms slide around his waist and rested my forehead against his shoulder as his arms tightened around me.   
‘’I love you’’ I murmured quietly to him as I shifted slightly to look up at him with a soft smile, ‘’never thought I would be stood here like this ten years later but I’m glad’’ Watching as Adam’s lips curled in to a smile and duck down, I returned his soft kiss before the sound of the kids getting closer had me pulling away and curling back in to his chest before I was looking towards the door as Hamish came half running in, a large grin on his face before he was glancing up with a small blush and turned his course towards us.   
Laughing as he pounded in to us and I staggered slightly, I let Adam go with one of my arms to curl it around Hamish instead as his moved around both me and Adam tightly.   
‘’Everything okay kiddo?’’ Adam asked as he nodded against us and pulled away enough to look up.   
‘’Just wanted to hug you guys’’ He beamed before he was burrowing closer again, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, I smiled softly against his hair before I was leaning back up again and looking at Adam who had a fond smile on his face, his eyes watching Hamish before they were lifting to me.  
‘’I love you too’’ He mouthed softly as I grinned and leaned up to kiss him quickly before pulling away again.   
‘’Alright, come on…time to wash up for dinner’’ I told Hamish as I nudged him away slightly, ‘’go get the others in too will you buddy?’’ I asked as he nodded and headed back outside. ‘’means you too Mr.’’ I teased as I patted Adam’s chest and moved away before he could grab me again, his laughter loud in the kitchen as I headed towards the fridge with a grin to grab the juice for the kids.

‘’So it’s the big reunion tonight’’ Mom mentioned once we were all sat around the table and eating, glancing up from cutting something up for Stevie, I nodded softly.   
‘’Yeah, the big ten years’’ I chuckled before glancing towards Adam with a smile before back again as I handed her knife and fork back and brushed my hand over the back of her head.  
‘’Looking forward to it?’’ Mom asked as I shrugged a little.   
‘’I guess so, I mean it would be nice to see some people from college and everything but it’s just…I don’t know’’ I admitted before Hamish laughed slightly and bit at his lip when we all turned to look at him.   
‘’Don’t lie dad’’ He muttered before rolling his eyes, ‘’you and Pa are looking forward to it because you get to be alone for the whole night’’ He grinned before I was turning to look towards Sutan who shrugged.   
‘’Don’t look at me darling’’ He told us before I was chuckling softly and shaking my head.   
‘’Well maybe that is a one reason’’ I winked towards Hamish as he groaned and stuck his tongue out at me.   
‘’I don’t know whose worse sometimes, Tommy or Hamish’’ Adam mentioned as mom and Lisa laughed. ‘’they both act like a fifteen year old…even when we aren’t around the kids’’  
‘’hey you are meant to be on my side’’ I complained to him as he smirked slightly and sent a wink towards me.   
‘’I’m on my family’s side baby’’ He teased before I was shaking my head.   
‘’Grandma, did you ever know about dad doing drag with Uncle Sutan?’’ Hamish asked as I choked slightly and turned to stare at him wide eyed as he sent a smirk down towards me.   
‘’I did honey, although your Uncle used to have to fight with Tommy to get him to do it’’ Mom smirked as I groaned slightly.   
‘’Really…really, do we have to talk about something which I did when I was a teenager and hardly any older than Hamish?’’ I asked as mom and Hamish laughed freely.   
‘’I think I have some photos around somewhere’’ She mentioned.   
‘’No…no more photos, I will not have my child scarred over something like that’’ I told her as she winked.   
‘’Dad’’ Hamish groaned, ‘’Papa already showed me some remember on Friday’’   
‘’Oh god’’ I groaned as I rubbed my hand over my forehead.  ‘’I still want to know what stories you told him’’ I mentioned as I glanced over at Adam to see h im shrugging innocently.   
‘’Don’t know what you are talking about baby, me and Hamish just had a quiet morning talking about when he was younger’’ He teased.   
‘’I have plenty of stories in which I can tell you kids about your parents’’ Mom mentioned as I turned to stare at her in horror, ‘’I’m pretty sure I even have homemade videos too somewhere’’  
‘’Mom’’ I shrieked as the others laughed. ‘’please don’t, I’m begging you, I will do anything for you not to tell our kids anything else which may give them nightmares’’  
‘’Oh Tommy, sometimes I even forget that you are thirty now’’ Mom sighed fondly as I groaned and shook my head.   
‘’I hate you all’’ I grumbled as Adam reached over his foot over and rubbed it against my leg.   
‘’Cheer up baby, just think, if they have nightmares, we aren’t the ones dealing with them tonight’’ he reminded me as I laughed softly and nodded a little.   
‘’That’s true, and I guess we could always forget about them and leave them here too’’ I teased as Hamish scoffed down the table.   
‘’Like you could even do that dad, you’d worry too much about us’  
‘’would not’’  
‘’you so would’’  
‘’Lies’’  
‘’Truth’’  
‘’No it isn’t’’  
‘’God dad, grow up’’ Hamish laughed as I stuck my tongue out at him but smiled fondly anyway.   
‘’See what I have to put up with at home?’’ Adam asked as I turned to stare at him, his eyes watching me with a grin as I shook my head and laughed again.  
‘’Yeah I love you too you big thug’’ I mentioned which had Adam rolling his eyes slightly before going back to eating.

.o0o.

‘’Holy crap’’ Glancing towards Tommy, I couldn’t help but grin as his eyes danced across the large room we had just walked in to, myself I could see that the people who had decorated the space for the event had gone all out as I squeezed Tommy’s hand softly and guided him away again and back out the main doors where we made quick work of the short walk across the small lot and in to the other building where we headed up to our suite, knowing that Sutan would be waiting outside for us.  
‘’Do you think the kids are okay?’’ Tommy asked as we stepped out of the elevator and started to walk up the hallway.   
‘’They will be fine baby, they’re with your mom and she promised to call the moment anything happens and we need to know so stop worrying okay, we’ve left them longer before, it’s just a night Tommy’’ I told him as he swallowed and nodded.  
‘’Yeah…just, yeah okay’’ He breathed as I smiled and paused to draw him closer to me. ‘’do you think she will turn up tonight?’’ He whispered as I sighed and shrugged.   
‘’I don’t know baby, but they have been told about the restraining order, but even if she does, Hamish is with your mom, he’s not here and she will think twice about even trying to talk to us, you know that. Our son got her arrested, I think she knows to back off’’ I whispered as Tommy’s lips curled in to a smile and he nodded softly before leaning up to brush his lips against mine.  
‘’Alright’’ He grinned before pulling away and started walking again, shaking my head as he rounded the corner, I quickly followed and smiled when I saw Sutan pulling Tommy in to a hug before ushering him to open the door.

Shutting the door behind me, I followed the other two through to the main room and let myself drop down on to the bed while Sutan pulled Tommy closer to the small mirrored desk and pushed him down in to the chair before his eyes was turning towards me.  
‘’You can go get yourself dressed while I make pretty boy even prettier’’ He told me as I smiled softly.   
‘’You can never make him prettier, he’s the limit Sutan’’ I told him with earned a eye roll from both of them as I pushed myself back up again and headed over to our bags where pulled out a pair of black jeans and a white shirt before heading over, pausing briefly to kiss Tommy before I was heading in to the bathroom. Listening to the faint sound of the other’s talking, I started pulling my clothes off and folding them up to place on the counter side before I was tugging my jeans on and buttoning them up, following with my shirt, I soon found myself dress and stood in front of the bathroom mirror as I glanced up at my reflection with a small smile as I thought back to what Tommy had said in his moms kitchen earlier that evening. I still couldn’t believe it myself with how it had been ten years since I had met Tommy and been with him, I knew that our relationship had started out rocky with how everything happened, I was still surprised at how far we had come together in both the music and in our personal lives with the kids and all the problems we had faced just for being together as a couple and raising mish and then Stevie.   
But I was proud of the kids and I was proud of Tommy over coming nearly everything he had feared when we were in college, I had stood beside him when he stepped up to things and spoke his mind towards whoever was saying something at the time, but at the same time Tommy was stood by my side too, he had helped me through a lot of things as well, he had taught me to love myself and appearance despite the scars which danced over parts of my skin from the attack, he had cuddled in to me when I woke up some nights after having dreams about that day and I took comfort in him. I knew that if it wasn’t for Tommy, that I wouldn’t have been where I was now, nothing seemed like it would be compare and I knew that life would be totally different if I didn’t have him and the kids in it.

‘’Honey’’ Jumping slightly, I lifted my head to find Sutan stood in the bathroom doorway, his hands pressed to the frame as he smiled softly, ‘’sorry’’ He whispered out as I shook my head and turned to face him. ‘’just thought you would want to know that Tommy’s just getting himself dressed so it’s your turn in front of the mirror with me’’ Laughing softly as I nodded, I pushed away from the counter and headed back in to the main bedroom, glancing towards Tommy as he looked up, I felt myself pause and just stare at him as a soft blush formed over his cheeks before he was looking down again, a smile tugging at his lips as he carried on climbing in to his jeans. ‘’you can ogle him later’’ Sutan reminded me before guiding me to the same chair Tommy had been sat in. ‘’So Tommy told me what happened with she who shall not be named’’ Sutan mentioned as I glanced up at him and then across at Tommy as he struggled with his shirt, shaking my head fondly as I turned back, I closed my eyes as Sutan motioned and hummed softly.   
‘’Yeah, we still don’t know how she found the address, I know our lives are pretty much in the public but somehow we have still managed to stop people from finding out where live’’ I mentioned softly, ‘’it was Hamish who called the cops on her’’ I smiled as I thought back to that day.  
‘’Don’t think I’ve ever been more proud of him that day’’ Tommy’s voice echoed from behind us slightly.   
‘’I bet you were daddy’’ Sutan chuckled as he brushed the brush over my eyelids softly, ‘’I just wish I was there to see it with my own eyes after you told me what he said’’  
‘’You should’ve seen her face when he told her that he didn’t have a mom’’ I told him as he laughed.  
‘’Best one was when he mentioned the cops and that he called them, she was shocked and I think sad who knows but I don’t care, she caused too much trouble in my family’s life’’ Tommy’s voice echoed before it sounded stronger again as he got closer.  
Listening to them talk softly as Sutan carried on helping to get me ready, it wasn’t long before he was pulling away with a  nod and telling me that I was looking fine which had Tommy laughing softly and telling me that I always looked fine.  
‘’Whatever honeys, I’m going to go get myself sorted, I will see you both later’’ He grinned before pressing a kiss to each of our cheeks before leaving.   
‘’Ready to face them all?’’ Tommy asked as I shrugged slightly and moved closer to him, my hands fitting over his hips before I was letting one go and grabbing his left hand to bring up and press my lips against his fingers.  
‘’I love you so much’’ I whispered as I traced my thumb over his ring and he smiled at me.   
‘’I know, I love you too’’ He whispered back as I nodded and pulled him closer until our foreheads were touching again. ‘’like you said before, everything is going to be okay’’ Tommy told me as I smiled and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips.   
‘’I know’’ I grinned before pulling away.

.o0o.

Letting Tommy go in ahead of us, I fumbled with my phone for a moment and double checked it before I was turning it on silent and slipping it back in to my pocket as I headed back through to the room we had seen before we had gotten ready to see it alive with lights and music as well as filled with a lot of people, some I remember from college before I was heading after Tommy and pressed my hand to his lower back softly as he glanced over with a smile.  
‘’I’m going to go get us some drinks’’ Tommy told me as I nodded, watching as he walked away, I turned away again and reached up to scratch at the back of my ear slightly before sliding my hand in to my pocket.  
‘’Well I never’’ Turning at the sound of the voice, I let my eyes glance over the guy before he was grinning and I laughed softly.   
‘’Isaac’’ I mentioned as he nodded and stepped forward.   
‘’Look at you, you look amazing still’’ He laughed as I shrugged.   
‘’What can I say, you look good too’’ I told him as he smiled and shrugged a little.   
‘’As good as ever’’ He told me before he was clapping his hand against mine and pulling me in to a hug before he was pulling away again and lifting my hand to inspect the rings I had on my hand. ‘’now is that a wedding band or just an extra?’’ He asked as I laughed and reached up to twist the ring slightly.   
‘’Wedding band’’ I told him as his smile grew.   
‘’Congratulations, how long?’’ He asked.   
‘’Five years’’ I informed him as he nodded.   
‘’That’s great, I got married last year myself’’ Isaac told me before he was turning his head around, searching before turning back again, ‘’Sophie is here somewhere, I think she went to the loo or for drinks, I’m not sure’’  
‘’Sounds great, what are you doing now?’’  
‘’Not much at the moment, took some time off to help Sophie with the baby’’ He beamed as I laughed. ‘’so in between drumming jobs at the moment, but I don’t have to ask you what you’re doing Mr. I was surprised that there was any papz camped out outside tonight’’  
‘’Yeah’’ I chuckled before rubbing at the back of my neck again, ‘’I don’t think they actually know about this, but I wouldn’t put it past that there will be some out there by the end of the night’’ I sighed as he nodded. ‘’what about you, any plans for kids in the future?’’ Isaac asked as I smiled fondly.   
‘’Actually, I have two already’’ I told him.

‘’Here…oh…sorry’’ Turning slightly as Tommy’s voice appeared, I smiled softly before taking the drink from him and leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek.  
‘’Thanks baby, oh you remember Isaac don’t you?’’ I asked as he nodded and I turned back to see Isaac smiling.   
‘’Tommy, it’s good to see you again, Adam was just saying you’re married now and got two kids’’ He mentioned as Tommy smiled and stepped closer to the two of us.  
‘’Yeah, a boy and girl’’ He smiled.   
‘’That’s right, I remember you having a little boy back in college, god how old is he now?’’   
‘’Fifteen, and Stevie is five’’ Tommy told him as Isaac nodded.   
‘’Isaac married Sophie and got a little one themselves’’ I told Tommy as he glanced over and smiled before turning back to Isaac again.   
‘’Congratulations dude’’ Tommy grinned as Isaac laughed freely.   
‘’Anyway, I should go find my wife, I’m sure she’s wondering who half these people are’’ Isaac laughed before I was nodding and saying goodbye and watching him walk away again before I turned back to face Tommy to see him glancing around.   
‘’You okay baby? You look like you’re searching for someone’’ I asked as he turned back and nodded with a soft smile.   
‘’Just fine, and in a way I am, you remember Gus don’t you?’’ He asked as I nodded with a small frown.   
‘’I do, I also remember him giving you hell for no reason but then you talked with him or something and things seemed to stop’’ I mentioned as he nodded.   
‘’Yeah, I was hoping he would be here tonight, I wouldn’t mind catching up with him and ask how he’s getting on’’ Tommy told me as I smiled and brought my hand up to rest against his waist.

.o0o.

Talking with a few people, I couldn’t help but glance around looking for Adam to find that he had disappeared from view which had me frowning slightly before I was excusing myself from the group I had found myself in and started to walk through the hall, eyes dancing around before I spotted Adam talking to some of the people I remembered was part of the group which had tried to drag Adam in to their surroundings when he had first turned up at college. Pausing away from them slightly, I let myself finish my drink off and set the empty bottle down on to a table before I was looking back up to see Adam watching me, his eyes tracking my movements as I smiled softly.  
‘’You know he’s married right’’ Jumping, I turned to look at a woman who I didn’t recognize.   
‘’I know he is’’ I told her as she nodded.   
‘’Good, then you shouldn’t be making him look at you like that or smiling when he is married, I heard that he’s happy and even has children, a fool would only get in between a happy couple’’ Raising my eyebrow slightly, I turned and glanced back at Adam to see him laughing at something someone said before I was turning back to the women.   
‘’I know he’s happy, he told me that this morning and his son and daughter are wonderful’’ I told the women as she looked at me shocked before frowning before I brought my hand up, ‘’Adam’s my husband’’ I told her as she looked at me and then towards Adam and back again before laughing.  
‘’Of course he is, and I’m the one dressed in diamonds’’ She muttered as I rolled my eyes and glanced back at Adam with a look which I tried to pass off as help, seeing him grin before nodding, I turned back again.  
‘’You don’t believe me?’’ I asked as she shook her head.   
‘’Of course not, do you even know who Adam Lambert is?’’ She asked.   
‘’I’m pretty sure I know him more than you do’’ I told her as she scoffed and took a sip from her drink.   
‘’Honey, I think you might have had a bit too much to drink, maybe you should go home or something’’  
‘’I’ve only had two drinks, one which was a beer and the other a soda’’ I mentioned.

‘’Sorry I got pulled away baby’’ Adam’s voice murmured in to my ear as his arms wrapped around my waist from behind, turning my head slightly to look at him, I let my lips pull in to a soft smile before he was ducking down to press his own against mine.  
‘’S’fine has mom gotten hold of you about the kids?’’ I asked as he shook his head.   
‘’Nope, but I told you they would be fine’’ Adam grinned as he rubbed his nose against my jaw before turning, looking back at the women myself, I couldn’t help but feel the smugness as she stared between us, her mouth opening and closing before she turning on her heel and storming away again. ‘’what was that all about?’’ Adam asked as he pressed his lips to the side of my neck and moved around until he was stood in front of me.   
‘’She didn’t believe I was married to you, thought I was trying to be some home wrecker or something’’ I told him with a slight grin as he chuckled and stepped closer again, arms wrapping around my waist as he pulled me closer yet again.  
‘’Well Mr. being a home wrecker isn’t there nice, I have a very nice husband and two loving children who mean the world to me’’ Adam teased before he was laughing and rubbing his thumbs over my hips. ‘’but I do love you Tommy-Joe and some people should just mind their own business’’ He told me as I nodded and leaned in to his body slightly.  
Glancing around, I could see a few people looking towards us, some smiling and others glaring before turning to whisper as I sighed and rested my chin against Adam’s shoulder as his arms tightened around me and he pressed another kiss to my temple.  
‘’You would’ve thought people would’ve grown up by now wouldn’t you’’ I muttered as he chuckled.   
‘’Just ignore them baby’’ Adam whispered in to my ear, ‘’they are probably just jealous that I get to wrap my arms around the prettiest person in this room tonight’’ He whispered again as I laughed and pushed away from him playfully.   
‘’You’re just talking trash now’’ I told him as he laughed and smiled at me brightly.   
‘’Trash isn’t trash if it’s the truth baby’’ he told me as I rolled my eyes slightly and patted him on the chest.   
‘’Okay, if you really say so Adam, I’m going to go grab us another drink before you start sprouting poetry’’ I told him as he laughed again.   
‘’It wouldn’t be poetry baby, probably more love songs for you’’ He told me as I grinned but shook my head anyway as I leaned up to press my lips to his quickly before moving away again.

.o0o.

‘’Isaac, have you seen Adam?’’ I asked once I spotted the other man stood beside a pretty brown haired woman who turned at the same time.   
‘’Um, I think he went out on to the terrace about five minutes ago’’ He told me as I nodded with a smile.   
‘’Thanks’’ Heading through the hall, I soon found the door which led out to a small terrace and started to make my way out before I was pausing when I noticed a group of girls gathered near the entrance and looking out to where I could just make Adam out on a swing seat, his phone pressed to his ear before I was creeping closer slightly.

‘’He’s so cute’’ One of the girls mentioned as I glanced towards the group and smiled softly, ‘’his smile is just to die for, you should’ve seen it when he answered the phone, I would kill to have him smile towards me like that’’ She whispered to her friends as I edged closer, in the back ground, I could faintly hear Adam talking.   
‘’Isn’t he gay though?’’ Someone else in the small group asked quietly.   
‘’Think so, and married so I heard, but I don’t know if it’s the truth or not, every time I’ve seen him tonight he’s been on his own’’ Another girl added in as I leaned back and let my head tilt back against the wall.  
‘’No daddy will tuck you in tomorrow sweetheart’’ Adam’s faint voice whispered as I straightened slightly and turned to look towards him knowing that he was talking to Stevie. Glancing back, I quickly found a clock up on the wall to see that it was past her bed time and I knew mom had allowed her to stay up longer before I was turning back just as the group of girls ‘awed’ to themselves and one stepped forward as if she was going to head towards Adam. ‘’I don’t know baby, he’s busy talking to other people at the moment’’ Adam’s quiet voice spoke again as I made my choice.  
Pushing from the wall, I turned fully and quietly slipped out past the girl before I was walking over towards Adam and pulled the phone from his hands which had him jumping slightly as he turned, his confusion quickly morphing in to a smile as I headed around the swing.  
‘’You should be in bed babygirl’’ I told Stevie as she giggled.   
‘’Will you tuck me in bed like papa said tomorrow?’’ She asked, her voice tired as I smiled and let myself sit down beside Adam before turning slightly to lean in to his side as he lifted his arm and wrapped it around my chest.   
‘’Of course baby, you know daddy will and I’m sure Papa will even sing to you if you ask nicely’’ I told her before I felt Adam’s lips against the top of my head as Stevie giggled again.   
‘’Okay daddy, I love you’’  
‘’I love you too baby, now pass the phone over to Hamish and get yourself in to bed little lady, it’s past your bed time’’ Listening to the shuffling on the other end, I relaxed back in to Adam’s warmth and let my head rest against his shoulder as his hand smoothed over my chest.  
‘’Dad?’’   
‘’Hey buddy’’ I spoke in to the phone once Hamish answered, ‘’how come your sister was still up?’’ I asked.   
‘’Grandma took us shopping with her and we lost track of time’’ He told me as I laughed softly.   
‘’Alright, just hope grandma didn’t let you two have too much sugar even if me and you Pa isn’t the ones looking after you tonight, I don’t want any trouble’’  
‘’don’t worry dad, we didn’t…oh and grandma was wondering what time you were going to be getting back tomorrow’’ He told me as I turned slightly to look up at Adam.   
‘’You got any clue what time we are going to be home tomorrow?’’ I asked him as he shook his head slightly.   
‘’Not really, but it wont be late, we still need to drive back to LA and you know what the traffic is like’’ Adam whispered as I nodded slightly.   
‘’We aren’t sure buddy, but it wont be late, probably early afternoon or something’’ I told our son who replayed it back to mom. ‘’how come she wanted to know anyway?’’  
‘’Oh, grandma wanted to take me and Stevie to go and visit Grandpa’’ He told me as I felt myself swallow.   
‘’Grandpa, that’s…that’s great kiddo’’ I managed to get out as Adam’s arm tightened around me and he pressed another kiss against my temple. ‘’go check on your sister okay, make sure she’s brushed her teeth and got in to bed okay will you?’’ I asked.   
‘’Sure dad, tell Pa that I said goodnight too’’ Hamish told me as I hummed softly.

‘’Tommy?’’   
‘’Hey mom’’ I smiled as her voice came over the phone, ‘’you’re taking the kids to see pops?’’ I asked quietly.   
‘’It’s been a while since they last went, I thought it would be nice, I can stay home if you want me too’’ She told me as I breathed out.   
‘’No…no, take them…you’re right; it has been a while. He’s probably need some fresh flowers and cleaner water in the pots too’’ I told her as she hummed.   
‘’It’s funny really, when I called, Adam was the one who answered’’ She laughed as I grinned.   
‘’Well yeah…I high jacked my husband’s phone to talk to my babygirl’’ I told her, knowing that the group of girls was probably still in the doorway watching us unaware to Adam. ‘’I miss my kids and it’s only been a few hours’’ I complained as Adam laughed softly beside me and I nudged my elbow back as I glanced up at him to see him staring down with a soft smile as his second hand came sliding over my stomach as he shifted and I leaned back more against his chest.  
‘’That happens baby, no hang up this phone and go enjoy your night along e with that gorgeous husband of yours’’ Mom told me as I laughed softly.   
‘’Alright, give the kids a kiss from the both of us will you and tell them that we both love them’‘I told her as she hummed and then the line went dead, frowning I pulled the phone away from me before I glanced at Adam. ‘’she hung up on me’’ I told him as he laughed.   
‘’See I told you that the kids would be okay baby, there was nothing to worry about’’ Adam told me as I handed his phone back and he shifted slightly to push it in to his pocket before his arms was moving back around me again.   
‘’I know, but it still doesn’t tell me why my mom called you’’ I told him as his lips brushed over my jaw lightly.   
‘’Stevie wanted to say goodnight to us’’ He told me as I nodded slightly as I rested my head back against his shoulder again and smiled softly as Adam swung the seat slightly. ‘’I love you’’ Adam told me as I turned my head to look back in to his blue eyes which seemed to shine in the dim light of outside.   
‘’I love you too’’ I whispered back as he smiled and brought his hand up to stroke his thumb across my jaw before dipping down to press his lips against mine.

Breaking apart quickly as the soft collected ‘awe’ echoed, we both turned to see the girls in the doorway again before they were blushing and quickly escaping back inside again and I chuckled lightly.   
‘’They were stood there before I came out’’ I told Adam as I dropped back again and let my hand move over one of his and our fingers link, ‘’they were talking about how cute and adorable your smile was and how one of them would kill for you to smile at her like you did when you answered the phone’’  
‘’That’s a shame, I only have certain smiles for people who aren’t my family’’ Adam told me as I grinned softly and pulled away.  
‘’Come on, let’s go find Sutan and make sure he isn’t causing any trouble’’ I teased as I stood and pulled Adam to his feet, his body moving forward until it was pressed against mine and he nipped at the edge of my jaw.  
‘’Or how about we just go and call it a night and go back to our hotel room?’’ Adam whispered in to my ear as I bit my lip slightly, the temptation so easy before I sighed.   
‘’You know we can’t babe, come on’’ I told him as he grinned slightly and pressed his lips to mine once more before pulling away and linking our fingers again.  
‘’Lead the way gorgeous’’


	5. Hotel Room.

‘’Tommy’’ Turning, I glanced over to see another man walking towards where I was stood before I let myself smile, a small weight lifting from my shoulders as I realized it was who I had been hoping to see tonight.  
‘’Gus, you’re looking good’’ I told him as he laughed and nodded, eyes training over me before glancing around.   
‘’So you do, so you on your own or with a hot date?’’ He asked with a smirk as I grinned.   
‘’With Adam, but you already know that don’t you. He’s just gone to get our room key from front desk again’’ I told him, how about you? I know you got married because you invited us to the wedding but we couldn’t make it’’ I explained as he nodded.   
‘’Yeah, three years strong now and I have a little one on the way’’  
‘’Congratulations man, I know the excitement with that’’ I chuckled before I was pulling my wallet out, ‘’got another little one myself with Adam, she’s five now’’ I told him as he took the photo I handed him.   
‘’Well I never Tommy…if that your boy?’’ He asked as I nodded.   
‘’Yeah, Hamish, he’s fifteen now’’ I smiled as he handed the picture back just as a women appeared and wrapped her arm around his waist.   
‘’Honey, this is Tommy, Tommy this here is my lovely wife Annie’’ He introduced as I smiled and held my hand out.   
‘’It’s nice to meet you Annie’’  
‘’and you…you’re married to Adam Lambert right?’’ She asked as I laughed freely and nodded.   
‘’Yes m’am, been married five years now, been together for ten’’ I told her as she smiled and leaned in to Gus more.   
‘’Wow dude, I knew you wer going strong but man I didn’t expect that’’ He laughed.   
‘’What can I tell ya, it’s like he was meant to be with me’’ I teased just as a laugh echoed warmly beside my ear and arms wrapped around my waist.   
‘’I think you mean that you were meant for me baby’’ Adam told me which had the other two laughing as I turned my head to look up at him, noticing the small frown in his brow still, I moved my hands over his and squeezed softly.  
‘’Is everything okay? You look annoyed’’ I told him as his eyes met mine with a smile before he was kissing my cheek.   
‘’It’s okay…just someone must of let loose about us being here tonight’’ He told me, ‘’there’s a few papz outside waiting like always’’ Groaning slightly, I let my weight lean back in to him.   
‘’At least we haven’t got the kids’’ I told him before leaning up to kiss his jaw. ‘’that’s the main thing’’

‘’God, both are you are still like you were in college’’ Gus complained which had us both laughing as we turned back to him.   
‘’Apart from we had no paparazzi following us around and we lived in Burbank still’’ I mentioned which had Gus smirking slightly. ‘’but other than that and oh an extra child now, everything is still the same old’’ Feeling Adam squeeze my hip warmly before his fingers slipped up under, I glanced up at him to see him smiling softly towards Annie’s rounded belly before I was turning back again. ‘’anyway, we should call it a night, got a long drive back to LA in the morning’’  
‘’Oh totally, I understand...me and Annie was thinking about calling it a night ourselves before I spotted you, just wanted to come say hello again’’ Gus smiled as I nodded

Saying our goodbyes, I watched as he and his wife walked away before I was turning in Adam’s arms and wrapping my own around his waist as he leaned down and brushed his lips over mine softly, ‘’So are we planning on sleeping once we get back to that hotel room or have you got other plans in that mind of yours beautiful?’’ Adam asked in a low voice as I nipped at his lower lip and pulled away slightly.   
‘’That’s something you’re going to have to find out isn’t it’’ I teased as I pulled away and winked at him with a smirk. Turning, I didn’t wait for Adam to follow as I started to head towards the exit, it was only moments later when Adam’s arm slipped around my shoulders that I leaned in to him and let my arm slide around his waist and rest in his back pocket as we walked. ‘’I’m glad we came tonight’’ I whispered out to him as we headed through the lobby and towards the front of the building.   
‘’Me too although if I’m honest’’ Adam whispered close to my ear as we headed outside and ignored the papz who suddenly seemed to wake up a lot, ‘’I miss the kids being around me’’ He finished whispering as I chuckled softly and nodded, my arm squeezing him softly.  
‘’Me too’’ I whispered back as a few flashes went off around us and I glanced towards them with a small smile and back again.

‘’So Adam…Tommy, both heading back to your hotel room then?’’ one of them asked as Adam laughed.   
‘’Sure are’’ He mentioned as his fingers rubbed over my shoulder lightly. ‘’we’re both tired and in need of sleep since we got a long drive in the morning’’  
‘’so no hanky panky tonight then’’ Another asked with a laugh which had both me and Adam grinning.   
‘’Nope, like Adam said, a goodnights sleep is in order for us’’ I commented before we were both stepping inside the hotel and moving towards the elevator where Adam let my go and pressed the button.

.o0o.

‘’Thought there was no hanky panky tonight Mr. Ratliff’’ I grinned as Adam’s hands slipped up over my hips as I slowly started to undo his shirt.   
‘’Well Mr. Lambert’’ I started in a low murmur before I was moving and straddling his lap, hands pushing inside his open shirt to run over smooth and warm skin;, ‘’I didn’t want our sex life be spread out over the magazines, we’re thirty, we’re meant to be boring parents who have a sex life of an nun’’ I murmured against his jaw as Adam chuckled softly.  
Letting a startled yelp out as the room twisted and Adam pinned me back on the bed, I bit at my lower lip and curled my arms around his neck as his body came down against mine. ‘’Nun’s huh?’’ He asked as I hummed and tilted my head back the moment I felt his lips touch against my throat, ‘’ I guess nuns don’t do this then’’ He whispered before nipping at the skin.   
‘’Nope’’ I swallowed as he chuckled warmly and trailed his lips further down my neck before he was kissing down over my chest, leading towards the top of my pants.  
‘’Nor do they do this I’m guessing’’ He whispered as his palm came up to press over my groin, fingers rubbing lightly as he dragged his lips back up. ‘’I didn’t quite hear your answer baby’’ Adam whispered in to my ear as his palm added more pressure and I let a small groan out.   
‘’Nuh…no’’ I swallowed, bucking my hips up in to his touch, I let my head fall back fully on to the bed as Adam’s fingers started to undo my pants, his lips attacking my neck with kisses and little bites which had me breathing out heavily as my hands came around to scratch at his shoulder blades slightly. Feeling a small whine like sound leave my throat, I felt my cheeks warm in embarrassment as Adam chuckled and slowly slipped his hand down under my boxers to wrap his fingers around me.  
‘’God I love you’’ Adam whispered in to my ear before he was pulling away and I glanced up before he was leaning down and pressing his lips against mine hotly.

.o0o.

‘’Tommy’’ Whispering softly, I watched as he hummed and turned over, the hotel sheets sliding down his bare body as he curled back in to my chest and I wrapped my arm around his waist tightly, peppering little kisses across his shoulder. ‘’do you ever think about having more?’’ I asked quietly in the semi darkness of our room, the memory of Gus’s wife’s stomach clear in my mind as Tommy shifted slightly to look back at me.  
‘’Knew you were staring’’ he teased tiredly as I ran my hand over his stomach warmly before resting my hand on his nude hip. ‘’sometimes’’ He admitted around a yawn as I settled down closer, another kiss being pressed to his shoulder as he snuggled. ‘’not right now…but yeah…maybe in the future’’ He mumbled.   
‘’Do you think the kids would mind?’’ I asked as I settled down behind him.   
‘’no’’ Came his reply as his fingers caught through mine.

Smiling softly as I curled my body around his, I let my finger stroke lightly over his wedding band, I knew that we had a lot of things to get through in the future with the kids, I knew that they would have trouble themselves with the paparazzi and people wanting to be their friends just for who they were and not for their actual friendship but I knew that the four of us would get through anything, we had our own families behind us and friends helping us along when times got hard. Burying my face against Tommy’s neck as he curled closer, I knew that everything was going to be just okay, that I knew Tommy was always going to be there for me just as I would for him and the kids. I had never thought that I would get to where I was today both in relationship and career wise, but I knew that I wouldn’t change anything. 


End file.
